The White Shadow
by World Aqua Marine
Summary: I have more than one reason when I said I hate meeting cannon characters. Being reincarnated was one of them. Did I need to hang a sign like "I WILL NOT BEFRIEND WITH CANNON CHARACTER" on my neck? OC(Semi-SI).
1. Chapter 1 Step One

**'Nakashima Ayumu'**

Typical Japanese name, normal Asian look alike baby with black hair and eyes, and born into a normal family.

But I supposed it might not surprise if there was something wrong with her.

Not with her body,

But with her_ mind_ and _world_.

**It was a beginning of the existence that didn't suppose to _exist_.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It would be too clinch when I said I was reincarnated.

But unfortunately, it was _true_.

_"Reincarnation: rebirth of the soul in a new body"_

—Such a sick joke exists after all.

"Ah, aren't you cute little thing, Ayumu-chan" My _mother_, Hikari, cooed at me from above the crib. She has long beautiful black hair, dark as a night sky. Her eyes show kindness and_ love_.

She was not my _mother._ She was Ayumu's mother, but not _mine._

That woman would never_ smile_ like that, her eyes never show the kind of _love_, and she didn't even have _black hair_.

My father who named _'Masao'_ smiled and stand quietly neared his wife. His iris was painted black jet ink and has a long hair the same as my_ mother_.

He was not my _father_. My father never has black eyes and doesn't favor long hair.

I didn't cry, move, nor do things like the other baby did. I just stare. It was when a week has passed by and my mother was scared. My father lost hope. The Doctor said he didn't know what happen to me.

At that time, I didn't really understand the situation.

To me, it was like I had shrunk, grow a dark black lock of hair and have two giant strangers hovered over me all the time.

Not to mention all I could do was breathing, sleep, stare, peed.

Err, let's again not mention the part my mother tried to breastfeed me, only to discover that if the baby didn't_ suck_, it was not a breastfeed.

Blessed the young mother.

Back to the topic, after I was born, my underdeveloped eyes made everything a see blurred and hazy. When my two stranger parents took me with them to see the doctor, he or she put their hands above my chest and it start to glow. Whoa, maybe I was reborn in harry potter, they could explain of these green thing. And that was when I felt something wrong when the doctor used that _thing_ on me.

It was like there some resonance inside your body, and I was frightened and terrified that my body start to stiffen.

I screamed, but I am not crying. There was no tear in my eyes as I screamed, screamed, and _scream_.

It was the feeling of someone who discovered that there are something that didn't suppose to exist. Like a worm crawling under my skin, inside my whole body.

I could remember the disgust I felt that day.

I wasn't supposed to be there.

I wasn't supposed to have something _inside_ me.

I hate this! I hate_ THIS_!

The doctors jerked their hands away while I had my panic attack with a bewildered look. But at that point, it was too late. My scream worsens as I squirmed in my mother's lap. When the doctor tried to touch me again, the scream becomes even louder as my stranger mother tried to hold me in her arm. I never let the doctor touched me again that day. My kicking attempted made the doctor's afford subsided. I don't know what he or she said to my mother and father, but my mother started to shout at them. Her voice shivered as if she was holding her tear. There was only silence from her husband.

Maybe the doctor said something like 'At this rate, she won't survived for another week', or my stranger mother and father wouldn't be so work up.

That day, my anonymous parents seem downright terrified on their return from the doctor. They keep looking at me as if I was going to fade away before their eyes.

My body was limped, but I didn't seem care.

That night, both of my 'strangers' hovered above me again. As if they never tried of watching me sleep, they stare. Their eyes were downcast. Although they were silent, the strain of tears on the mother still showed. It was as if they are waiting for something to happen.

Maybe it was to watch me die, life fading away from their child's eyes.

I went to sleep, fully prepared to sleep—

—_for eternity_.

* * *

><p>"—Pam, hey, Pamela?"<p>

"...Jessy?" I blinked, looking as sleepy at least, or bewildered at best, "Why are you here? I thought I was dead."

I only got an 'are you crazy' glance in return.

Jessica, who was my best friend and coworker, huffed. "What are you mumbling about when we are about to go on our long-awaiting vacation? I mean it, look! You don't have to take care of your brother since he goes on a field trip for a week! You could, at least, try to have fun, will you?"

"...I guess you are right,"

"'I guess'? No, girls. I was _always_ right." And she made an effort to flip her blond hair to prove her point.

I laughed, feeling as refreshed as ever. I was alive. Jessica was here, Nathan _was_ here, and everything was alright.

_It was alright._

And that's when everything went downhill.

"I guess we cannot travel with our wallet as flat as a sandwich," Jessica joked and jerked her thumb to the bank.

The bad feeling has returned again, and it started to grow in the pit of my stomach. I want to tell Jessica that I don't want to go, but it was a ridiculous reason. I have no real reasons, so I just shrugged my shoulder and hope for the best. I still could not help but look around the building.

The moment I started to think that it was fine, the sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the building. Everyone freeze as they looked for the source of the sound. My inside twisted and turned. My eyes were wide and frighten. It was like a deja vu. I knew this is going to happen, but I couldn't remember. I turned to Jessica, and she was terrified.

It wasn't as if I had return from the dead, but this was a dream.

"Everyone goes down!"

Everyone screamed as he shot the gun into the ceiling. Jessica and I flinched, and everyone quickly sits on the ground. I supposed to sit down with Jessica like other people.

Not until someone jerked her by her hair.

"Look who we have here," The robber grinned, his hand still fisted in my friend hair, "One Blondie and one brunette? How lucky!"

"Leave her alone," I grabbed Jessica by the arm and snarled at him. But it wasn't able to intimate anyone, even more with the person who have the gun in their hands.

The robber made a 'tsk' noise and raised his gun.

"Now, now. Don't be so feisty, will you? Look at who got the gun and who's not."

I clench my jaw at the situation, feeling helpless to rescue my friend. Jessica could not say anything and she was tugged away by one of the robbers. Her arm slipped from my hand. The frustration and anger fueled my mind.

"We got hostage. Let's take the money and go—"

"This is the police! Raise your arm!"

I felt the sound of my heartbeat inside my ear as I saw the robber dig his hand into Jessica's hair. Her eyes then turn to me. Frighten, sad, and hopeless were shown inside her eyes. Her mouth, without sound, moved pleadingly. I clench my hand into a fist then do the absolutely the worst thing in this situation.

'Help me' I clench my hand into a fist then do the absolutely the worst thing in this situation.

I clench my hand into a fist then do the absolutely the worst thing in this situation.

Adrenaline rush into my vein as I shot from sitting position into a full-out _tackle_.

Because of the robber's attention to the police, he didn't seem to realise the he was tackled to the floor until it was too late.

My hand quickly pull up Jessica and shout furiously at her, while I wrestled to gain control the man. "Go! Jess, GO!"

My best friend snapped out of her dazed and immediately ran to take cover.

Just when I turn to take the gun out of his hand, the solid object then hit me in the head. The impact made my head went dizzy. As I tried to grasp the reality, the gunshot's sound rung into my ear and I felt something hot went through my chest.

"S-Serve you right!"

The robber shuddered as he crawled away, shaking like a newborn baby. The red substance adorned his face.

_It seemed like blood._

I don't know when my body on the ground, but I fail to care so much for it. I weakly touch the part where I felt the burn, and what I felt like something oozing out of my body.

When I tried to breathe, I cough out blood.

—_Ah, I was shot._

"PAM!"

I see Jessica's blurry form then smile.

_Take care of Nathan for me, Jessy._

* * *

><p><em>My eye snapped open again. Tears pouring out of my eyes.<em>

_The crying tore out of my dried throat, awaken both my mother and my father from their nightmare. When my mother tried to feed me, I gulped up anything for me to survived. A pure happiness show in their faces, and they laugh and cried at the same time._

_I awaken again, but to my new reality._


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

A/N: Hi there everyone! I don't know how to start this...

I'm very happy when I see some people add favorites this story in the first chapter. I know that I am not so great at the range of vocabulary, I'm practicing.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, My OC is the only thing I own.

No Beta

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I cannot move…

I don't know how long, but everything is dark. I don't know whether or not I am dead or alive. The last thing I remember is when Jessica screams my name and my mind just shut down. The pain still fresh in my mind when I think of the last time I was awake. The feeling of blood pouring out of yours and numbing my entire body is **_horrible_**. Seem like my injuries is too serious and I may be in a coma or something. It is not surprising when someone shot you in such a close range.

I can't smell nor can I see. I didn't even feel my own body working, like it is being restrained. My mind is hazy and unable to think straight. But I didn't feel too horrified because everything that surrounds me feels so warm and comfortable. It felt like surroundings with water when I go to the swimming pool although it is warmer. I try to stay conscious all the time, even though it is a fail attempt. Eventually, sleepiness wins and I can't remain awake. I wake up, fall asleep, wake up again and falling asleep again. The routine continues, as I am trying to conclude myself that nothing will change.

I don't know how much time have passed. Maybe a day, a month or even years. It was impossible to know the time when I myself surrounded with darkness.

While I was wondering about what to do, I froze. Although it is only slightest sound, I could hear it so clearly. The sound goes in rhythm, beating slowly but steadily. It only took a few second for me to figure out what it is because it is so familiar and nobody will be alive without it.

Ba-thump…Ba-thump…

A **heart**

Wait. Why do I hear a heartbeat? This definitely not mines for sure. It's too loud and clear, more like it is from a different person.

Am I… _inside_ someone?

I don't remember being eaten by something, that's for sure.

I calm myself and wait. Thinking too much only make me feel sleepy. Nothing good will happen if I am too rushed. Being observant is my strong point after all. I just have to wait and keep myself sane enough to endure the result. I may wake up, find myself in the coma room and being disable person that need to depend on other people for the last of my life or I will recover and become normal people. Hopefully, the result will be the later.

I try to ignore the horrible consequence and concentrate on hearing the noise when later I found out that apart from the sound of a heartbeat, there are other sounds as well. I cannot hear it clearly. It was like someone was speaking on the other side of the wall in between you and them. I can't form the word, but the voice is steady and deep. This voice makes me feel safe. I unconsciously relax and start to wiggle to find the source of the sound. Now I can feel the tone change. Like the person from the other side is laughing and the sound of heartbeat becomes faster.

Confusion appears in my consciousness. It clouds my mind which I fail to even realize that I can feel the body of mine finally able to _move_.

I cannot last long enough to figure out the strange yet soothing voice and finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>y(o v o)y<p>

* * *

><p>I was awakened by the pressure on my entire body. Due to the fact that I am getting used to silence and darkness, I was extremely panic. The wall surrounds my body squeeze; it is both tight and suffocating. I want to scream in pain, move out of here but I can't. I can't control my body.<p>

What the hell-

WHAT GOING ON HERE?!

I feel my body being squeezed again and this time my body **move**. Only a second

Light reflects through my eye. However, the light is so blinding. I can't see anything clearly; only a rapid change of light can tell me that I'm moving. The air stings my skin and it's the first time in my life that I feel like the air is so _hurt, so fiery_.

I cry. Wail. _Scream_.

I will do anything to decrease this suffocating feeling.

For the first time, I can feel the air enter my lung.

Large shadows hover over me causes me to scream louder, feeling terrified by an unknown presence. Unfamiliar noises in the background make me so afraid. Scare is the only word to describe my current feeling. My body can't move like something grabs it and retain from moving.

I feel helpless. And I really hate it.

"Omedetōgozaimasu**, **Sore wa on'nanokodesu… Hikari san"

Did she just add 'san' ? I am sure that only language that add 'san' in the end of the name is Japanese. The spoken word is quite fast so I can only manga just a few words, but it is a proved that this is Japanese language for sure.

Another person made muttered noise before my body felt warmth encircle around. At that moment, I feel like a large hand hold me so delicately, treating me like a fragile glass doll. I try to wiggle out, but even the most stubborn person knows that it is the useless attempt so I finally relax and begin to enjoy the warmth.

It's somehow... feel like home.

It is the emotion that I didn't feel for, what? Ten years maybe. My parents didn't get an official marriage. After 'she' give birth to my baby brother, she left. No trace to find and my dad doesn't seem to care much so me and my brother left that topic off. Although our family has only us three, we love each other so much. No doubt we still fight with each other, arguing about such a ridiculous thing, but well... We did get over it.

That was until... dad died.

When I was about to enter college at the age of eighteen.

Running a finger over cold skin, dad looks like he just sleep. His face is peaceful. I cry silently as my brother continued to hug dad's cold body, praying that this is just a dream. Unfortunately, it's real, _cruel_ truth.

My brother is still young, but he fully understands how death can be cruel to those people who were left behind.

Just one day after and I force myself to stop crying and smile while hugging my brother and said it's _okay._

At that moment, I realize that I'm the only one that can protect him. Because of this, I can't get at the meaning of feeling at home.

The feeling of my body being lift wakes me up from my dark thought. It's going whoosh, then to another pair of arm. I have felt the roughness of the skin. That pair of hand handles me awkwardly, but the sound emitting from this hands is full of delight. I felt like I am being some kind of doll that everyone tend to cuddle with. Or am I wrong? I suppress my inner humor and make sure to process my brain to function properly this time. I finally stop wailing when a realization hit me in the face **_hard_**.

I may be a bit skinny, but I'm not that light be lifted so easy, damn it!

And what about the sensation of enormous hand that is carrying me around. Now that is unusual.

Wait… When the hell does my body feel so short and weak? I can't even see. It seems much a new born baby's condition to me.

... Oh

OH.

I WAS FREAKY REBORN!

I can't say anything except...

Shit.

* * *

><p>y(o _ o)y<p>

* * *

><p>I'm in the stage of denial.<p>

I admit that being reborn with memories from your past left is quite shocking. But it's not that bad. Aside from being half blind due to yet fully develop eye and can only rely on hearing sense isn't half bad as you think. The only reason that I am still in denial is because one and sole reason. My little brother.

NonononoNoNONO. I cannot die so easily. How about my baby brother? I'm not going to leave him just like dad did.

Maybe this is only a dream.

Yes, that's must be it.

It was like dreaming in the comatose state. I just imagine things, this is not real, right?_ Right_?

The word 'this is not real' keep repeating in my tiny head. I refuse to drink or sleep, just scream all the time. A pair of arm tries to soothe me but I didn't come to care. My own brother who just turns only fifteen this year is waiting for me to wake up from this stupid dream. My worries blind my own thought and I find myself unable to do anything, just running around in a circle, blind and pitiful. I was so occupied with my own thought that I, again, fail to realize how horrified my new family was when their newborn baby refuse to eat or sleep. They even bring me to see a person who I assume to be a doctor. The strange thing is, I feel something funny coming into my body when that certain person puts their hand over my tummy. It's felt unpleasant.

That _thing _touches all over my body, invading my privacy and scaring me so much I start to cry. The fear of unknown sensation frightens me so much that my whole body trembled with fear. I hear a muffle of crying came from high pitch voice, which I guess is a mother who give birth to me, her desperate sob froze me from screaming and certain emotion hit me hard in the face.

Guilt.

I mentally shook my head to get rid of the thought. Cursing to myself about a bad habit of mine.

I tend to have a soft spot when it came to family. Even though they aren't real.

Or maybe they are real, but I'm the one that keeps denying the truth.

Come to think of it, dream of mine has never become so realistic and this long. Every moment I stay in this form, I came to realize how real it is. My wall which I am desperately trying to build in order to shield myself from reality slowly crumble into dust.

The dream never be so real. Touch, smell, and Hearing is so clear that I can't deny how real the feeling is.

If I-If I am really reborn into this body, then that mean the old body of mine would be an only corpse by now.

It's sad to admit, but I can't change anything in the past.

Death by protecting a friend is admirable for me. Even if I can go change the past, it will just stay as it is.

Oh. And I still didn't get my hot chocolate yet. May be I could get a sip first before I die. I swear I saw Jessica dropping my favorite beverage to the ground from the shock.

What a waste.

My humor mind tries to distract myself from getting too depressed. Don't miss understand, I'm serious kind of person. It's just that I tend to not give up my mind to stress. Being stress is horrible. It's come with lack of sleep and appetite, which I don't really tend to be.

Anyway, I can't go back to my brother anymore. I just hope that he can protect himself at least.

While I finally stop screaming my lung-off, I felt a hand hold me up in a hug. Judge from a soft touch of the skin, It's clearly show how feminine the person who is holding me. This is the mother who has given birth to me.

My mom sighs in relief that her abnormal baby finally settle down from what's happening in her little head. She brought me close to her chest with a protective arm. As a baby, I can hear her heart beat almost as loud as while I was inside her body. The familiar rhythm puts me at else as I have finally fallen asleep from crying entire day.

Tomorrow will be the start of second life I have been given.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Gahhhh, My OC is finally out. Happy Birthday OC! The name is still a secret. Nu-uh, not going to reveal it yet. It's a little difficult to describe at anything because my OC is a new born. She can only rely on touch and hearing and her smelling is not that great. Well... Nothing more, bye!

.

Review is love too, you know?


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

A/N: Hi! chapter 3 is up! I'm sorry for the grammar in the last chapter. If I have time, I would return to correct it one day. Thank for all the review, I'm glad you guys have taken an interest in this story. Here is another chapter!

Reply :

_Guest_- _I'm really sorry for grammar. I mean it. I try to do the correction more deeply this time. Thank you for pointing out._

_Kurotiger- Glad you like the story! I admit that this part of the story contains part from my real life. Her brother...yeah, he will surely be sad. I have little problem with her new family's characteristic though, they are fun to write._

_Naruto4Evar-To answer the question, no, English is not my first language. I am also new to this site, so I currently looking for proof-reader(without any luck though). If anyone willing to be beta reader for me, I will be glad . (Please PM me if anyone want to.)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

As one life born, another life meets death.

As the new of his sister's death arrive, time becomes a blur. The air he breathes in every single day suddenly seems so toxic, even inhaling it is so hard. Nathan Abel can only question himself as he looks at his sister's coffin with a blank emotionless face.

Why each one of his love have to separate from him?

Nathan has always viewed his sister as someone who have a strong heart. She will be brave when she has to. Despite her motiveless lifestyle, the only thing she treasures is the one she loves. She will become strong to protect them. When he found his own dad collapse on the ground after he comes down the stair, he couldn't even speak. He cried while desperately still holding his long hard body of his father. When his sister come back from university, she stood still. Her back turned to see their only parent sleep in the morgue. With his dad's cold body still fresh in his mind, Pamela hugs him close. Saying it's okay repeatedly without letting him go. At that moment, he grasps at his last family and cry. Hard.

HE IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR FATHER DEATH.

If he did not oversleep that morning, maybe he can save his father from slipping and saving his head from hitting the chair. And now, his sister is dead...

The reason of her death makes him furious. Because his father has left a large amount of heritage when he pass away, his sister and him have been constantly surrounded by disgusting adult who shine their eyes at the sight of money. These greedy adults, due to their young age, have offered themselves to become their adoptive parent many times it's become so annoying. When Pamela turn recently twenty years old, someone even threatens her to give those money to them, their greedy relatives, otherwise they will kidnap him. His sister did not yield and instead, hire someone to protect him. In this plan, unfortunately, didn't include herself.

And she died while protecting her friend.

Nathan gritted his teeth in anger.

Why can't Pamela be more selfish? If she didn't help her friend then she could have lived! She could still be alive!

He wraps his arms around his body to calm himself from trembling with anger.

Why she didn't think of him? How will he live without her?

Nathan finally broke down, letting out a sob. It's growing louder and louder, finally turn into wailing. He don't care the look people gave him, he just wants to cry until there are no drop of tear. He had lost his only family and now he is all alone.

"Nathan" Jessica in her black dress calls him softly, almost whisper. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying so hard. The women bent down in front of him, putting both hands down on his should to gain his attention. It works. His watery eyes meet hers as he continues to sniffle softly. Jessica closes her eyes for a moment and open again, this time with a glint of determination. "Let me help you and protect you in Pamela's place."

He widens his eye in shock after seeing her strong will eyes, he can only nod numbly.

He knows instinctively that Pamela's friend could be trusted. He just knows it.

But NOBODY will replace Pamela.

_NOBODY._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I recently found out that being a baby with memory from the past is the most annoying thing in the world. Not only that, it is also extremely humiliated too.

As the first child of the family (I figure out when my dad almost dropped me), I have a responsibility to become experiment by my parent. The first time I have to change my diaper, my mom almost has a panic attack because I begin to cry again. I can imagine her absolute horrified expression and internally chuckled. Although I just simply wanted to tell her that I need my diaper change, my voice box isn't fully developed yet so I can just scream for attention. The next thing she does is screaming my dad's name at the top of her lung. I am pretty sure that even the next house must have heard her scream as well. To my amusement, my dad heavy footstep came running down from the upper stair to see what's going on.

Another voice rises instantly as I almost flinch while crying.

I don't know this voice. It was quiet yet firm. Unlike my mom feminine voice and my father clear, deep voice, this voice can't be separated which gender the speaker are.

I heard a mumble around me as I continue to cry. Finally someone decided to take a peak in my diaper. I could hear a signed in relief of someone's voice which I don't recognize, he or she turns to speak softly to my mother while tugging out my dirty diaper. I do hear my dad growl, maybe blaming from his own carelessness. On the other side, my mother quickly recovered from the shock and laugh. This mood swing of my mom has me questioning her sanity.

Well, if this ridiculous mood swings come with pregnancy, then I have nothing to argue. However, if this is her real nature...

I couldn't help but shuddered mentally. My mind is imaging how life's will be when living with her new mother.

Hopefully, it is the first one.

The process of changing a diaper is really humiliated. Because of my inexperience mother is taking too long to learn how to change. Can't she hurry up? It's so cold down there, damn it! I wiggle as a sign of discomfort, but can't really do anything about it.

In just in one week, I learn lots of things. First is my parent's name. My mother's name is Nakashima Hikari, a cheery woman with a sweet voice. Although I am physically just one-week-old newborn, she has a strange determination to teach me her name. She likes to hold me and sing a lullaby while breastfeed me. I_ hate_ breastfeed, but it is necessary. After all, it creates a good protective toward a baby like me. I can endure it...maybe.

Even if I can endure it, it doesn't mean I can't complain about it.

My father is named Nakashima Masao, it was a strange name indeed. This two name really confirms my suspicions about where I was reborn, it is certainly a Japanese family. I usually able to sniff out his smell, it smells salty, like a metallic smell. Maybe he works with metal or iron. Despite the constant cooing and admiring toward me, father has a quiet nature compared to my mother. He often calms my mother from panic attack from my condition and preventing her from struggle their first child to death when she panics.

And finally, my own name. The first week got me confused when they both keep saying the same word repeatedly. That's when I realized that they are talking to me, their only child.

AYUMU.

Nakashima Ayumu. That's name sound alright.

I guess that my extraordinary family's life. Sure, it's weird, but I will learn...someday.

Let's try to make sure I won't go insane first.

Surprisingly, after one whole week, I have realized that we have one more person in our family. Thinking back makes me chuckle, it's an amusing situation indeed.

-About 3 days ago-

I found myself in the cage place, properly lying in a crib. Despite all humiliating time, there is still one good new! I can finally see! Even though my sight is worse than usual, I regain my sense of seeing!

Yes! Finally, I am so _sick _of only to rely on touching and listening too! Thank you kami-sama! You are saving me from dying of boredom.

I inwardly celebrate with glee. The first thing I see is the creamy looking ceiling. When I turn my head to the side, I found out that the crib that caged me in is light blue and made out of wood. I look at it curiously. Yes, you may argue that it is not so surprising. Many cribs were made from wood after all. But this crib you see, it was like its craft by hand and not from factories. I could vaguely tell that it is hand-made by the roughness of wood surface. I put the question in the back of my mind and enjoy my newly sense of freedom. As my eyes glance through the crib, they can make out the simple input in the room, mostly toys and doll.

Now, I think I am going to have a doting parent. Look all of these toys! How they manage to find these huge dolls is still a mystery to me.

"Oh...What are you looking at, gaki?"

The voices that seem to appear out of nowhere snap me out of daydreaming. I widen my eye in shock when I spot a stranger hover over me. I silence myself before my young body begins to scream and try to figure out where I heard his voice before. The man, in his late forty, gives me a smile. He snicker at my bewilder expression as his winkle yet a strong pair of hand lifts me up into the man embrace. I felt familiar. It's not like dad protective hold or mom tight hold, the way this man holds her is like a strong large cage that ensure me that I will not fall out.

"Now a silent treatment, huh? Where is all that evil screaming goes to" He snickers as he hold me up and swing me around. I widen my eye in shock and manage to squeak a noise because I was now swinging dangerously on somebody's arm that I don't even know.

As if he is satisfied with my horror expression, he settles me down on the ground outside my crib, only to find myself facing toward huge broad with familiar appearance. When I take a look closer, I realize that I see it before; it seems like the Othello board but a bit different? I blink at the old man who settle himself across as his face still plaster with a wide grin.

When I could finally get a careful look at the old man, he doesn't look so old. He has normal feature just like a normal old man, both black eyes and hair, but there have been a few noticeable things that keep him from being 'normal'. His whole body is covered with a dark cloth to hide his body, but I can tell that he has a muscular yet lean body. He is so strong from the way he holds me (a child can be heavy too). People need to work out regularly to get that body of his. The last thing is his eyes. Even if he smiles kindly, that eyes are so intense, maybe even furious, like it can tear person's heart into shred if he glares hard enough.

How scary.

"This is Shogi, gaki" He folds his arm and smile, look proud of himself "I actually quite good at this thing. Only a few people can beat me in this game."

I stare at him blankly. Does he realize that he is talking to week old kid who doesn't even know any word yet? I don't even understand half of it even though I have learnt a little bit of Japanese before. He realized my blank face and poke on the board game in front of him, trying to teach me how to pronounce the word and insist me in talking. Due to the forgotten fact that I am just a baby, he only gains disappointment look when I make bubbling voice.

Who are _you_ anyway?

I want to question him, but can't do so. Damn, the baby's body isn't developing well enough to talk.

I do feel quite familiar with his voice though.

Ah! Wait! Now that I think about it, this old man's voice sounded like the voice back at the time when I was brought home.

Maybe he is someone close, can he be a family member? I don't think he hangs around so much, this is the second time he pay me a visit after all. I want to ask him his name and what his relationship with me.

Then my mother came in, just about when he was teaching how to play Shogi. Her eye glow in a furious manner as she realized the old man.

"Otou-san, don't tell me you are teaching Ayumu-chan shogi just to compete with Shikaku-san's yet to born child?" My mother tugs her lip into a scary smile as the old man laugh dryly. Whoa, this is the first time I see her so scary. Thank Kami that it's not direct to me. The old man is going to be in trouble.

"Well, the quicker she learn, the better she is right?" 'Otou-san' person my mother called smile nervously as he holds on to me to put between some distance between him and her.

Talk about taking a child as a hostage.

I then jerk at the word 'Otou-san'.

If I remember correctly, it's mean 'dad' in English. I slightly widen my eyes in realization.

So this person must be my grandfather (mother's father). I guess that makes sense. Although I don't know why, he doesn't seem to hang around in the house so much. I guess he may live in another house because I don't really hear his voice that often, in fact, this is only the second time.

My mother's eyebrows twitch, giving grandfather a pointy glare while raising her voice. "That's not the excuse! Don't you know that this is Ayumu-chan's sleeping time?!"

"Ma, she always sleeps when I come home so I don't really get to train-" He suddenly cough up his word which I still don't understand "-I mean, I don't really get to play with her."

"...Don't you dare force her into that dangerous path without my permission!" She scolded him again.

The conversation between my families confused me.

What are they talking about anyway? It's seemed strangely intense.

I blink and proceed to listen as mother is acting like she is lecturing the old man who somehow scared of his own daughter.

.

.

.

3 month pass...

Or so it seems...

With my need of sleep, I can't really get a grip of time. First, I woke up in the afternoon, next was in the middle of the night. My continued of crying in the first few weeks seem to lessen as I fall into routine. Drink milk, sleep and drink it again. Sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night because I have nightmares. It felt so real. Nathan is glaring furiously at me, blaming my carelessness that makes me died. I cannot do anything except crying my heart out and apologize to him, so many times that my throat starts to throb in pain. Nathan still looks the same, like he didn't hear me. How funny, it seems that I did not yet passed the stage of denial yet.

Is it because I starts getting too comfortable here, my conscious is reminding me that I don't belong here in the first place?

I may be replacing someone who has their own lives, who have a right to live, to love, and be loved. I steal it all. Not only that, but my second parent also lost the happiness of having a child. They receive is someone who replace their righteous daughter.

It's shameful. That's all I can say.

Sometime I start crying without any reason, alerting my family, even my grandfather, who rarely come home, was so surprised. He doesn't know what's wrong with me.

I may be someone who is selfish, but stealing someone's life is so mean. I admit that I like my new family. They are nice, comforting, and is the ideal family I used to dream of.

But stealing it from someone is unacceptable.

Yet I can't do anything is reverse this.

I mentally sighed. I should get over this soon or I will end-up being self-blame type of person, I'm not going to mourn for the rest of my life. I had handled even worse than this.

Apart from all of the nightmares, I found going through child development again is interesting.

After all, the first time when this happens is when I was young-mentally young-so I couldn't remember a thing.

The first time I try to talk, it's coming out wrong. My tongue is stiff yet I don't mind. It's not unusual for a young kid to babble nonsense. The key is to practice and learn a small goal to accomplish.

However, this first tiny step seems to impress my family, too much actually. My grandfather smile. My mother's face brightens as she squeal like a fan-girl, even my father, Masao, transformed into a super dotting father, keep calling me 'Daddy's girl'.

I have a too loving parent alright.

If I remembered right, the children's development should be slower than this, but they don't seem suspicious at least so that's mean I'm on the right path.

Being special is both blessed and cursed. There is some child prodigy that is broken down alone by the pressure of their parent, and I don't want to be one of them, not even a little. Nor I am a prodigy; I just have more experience than our children, that's all.

When I could start to crawl, it felt like my tiny world open wider. Honestly, my family, especially my mother, was completely terrified rather than happy when they see me climb down the stair. So my grandpa ends up having to become a baby-sitter for weeks until they are sure I can be alone.

Damn, being in this room is so boring.

But having the old man nearby is quite a good thing. Grandpa is a great teacher. Although he only teaches me about Shogi and not as well as a babysitter, he is entertaining to be around. He is not like dad who is so protective or mom who is extremely worried about me. He let me roam around the house and together, we do things that are really fun. I improved my Japanese by listening to my grandpa when he starts to tell me about his old story, even if he knew that a baby still can't understand him. Thanks to my experience with the Japanese language, even if I don't get all of what he said, I can still understand him majorly. I just don't think it's a good idea to have a conversation between three month old baby and an old man. It's just too weird. Maybe I will try to have a conversation with him when I'm a little older.

One time, he grumbles about his co-worker always beating him in Shogi, I widen my eye in surprise. Well, my grandpa is great at this game so it is hard to think of what kind of person that has beaten him. Not long ago, my father had a game with grandfather and loses misery, not to mention five times in a row. So I guess that he should somehow be decent enough. And sometime I heard things like Shinobi which left me blinking in confusion, but I assume that it is some type of joke.

It's not like there is a _ninja _in this century-or in the future.

Somehow this peaceful day seems like a dream, like the calm before the storm.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

High pitch screaming voices awake me instantly. When I open my eyes, I immediately found my mother hover over my crib in desperate expression. She quickly holds me to her chest, making my vision become even slimmer but the voice of the people given away.

The screams full of fear make me highly alert. My mother, while holding me, join with my father is running toward somewhere noisy, full of people. The sound of something explodes from behind making me nervous, even the air around me seems to shiver. I instinctively curl myself into a ball as if my own body knows that I am in danger.

Explosion?! It sounds like a bomb explosion. Is there someone attacking us?

My hearing sense alone isn't enough, but I can assume something has happened.

And what's this suffocating feeling I am feeling? It is even hard to breath. I fist my hand harder, trying to breathe. My mother, even though she is still running, notice this and trying to assure me with her tired smile.

"Don't worry Ayumu-chan, everything is going to be alright, Oji-chan will protect us." My mother whispers as she holds me tighter while she runs. Her warm voice finally calms me down as I begin to see things.

Something terrible must have happened. And It's happening so fast because everything is so mess-up. I can hear people run in unorganized pace.

The air was hot yet my body tremble like it is cold. I want to scream and wail as a sign of discomfort, but something in my mother embrace told me that I can't do as my instinct told me to. I force my baby self to remain calm as I try to analyze the situation.

What is going on now need to be something _big_. Another sound of exploding just flame my curiosity.

I need to _see!_

Coincidence or no, someone bumps into Hikari making her loosen her arm and letting me see more when my face is higher than her shoulder. When I look to the back, that's when I saw _it_.

A **Fox**.

As big as a mountain, fiery with red and orange is a nine-tails _fox_. Even as a baby, I could easily see that _thing_. Its eyes are red as it is destroying the buildings nearby with only it's hand. Its nine tails moved as the giant fox blindly twirl around like it is looking for someone.

What-

-the-

-fuck?!

Is that a _Godzilla_?!

No! NO! It's clearly a fox, I'm sure! It's just too enormous to be an ordinary fox!

I'm sure that I'm not dreaming. I even bit my tongue a minute ago. My body froze when I finally look around, passing through the fox.

No sky-high building, no trace of technology, even the surrounding is foreign.

Since I was born, this is the first time that I have been out and what I saw surprised me. But the thing that makes me so _shock _is not the strange building, but the_ landscape,_ laying there on the giant wall is four_ faces._

The only place that has this landscape is in the manga.

Konohagakure, the hidden leaf.

I switch my eyes to the giant orange **nine tails**-fox rampaging through the village, still shock.

Kyuubi, the nine tail fox.

Then the 'Shinobi' that grandfather talked about which I assume that It's a joke is...real?

I AM CURRENTLY IN NARUTO-UNIVERSE?!

I temporarily forgot how to breathe, even my brain stop processing as I stared at the fox. It's like something is blocking my sense as I cannot do anything else except stared.

The tear that I didn't aware of rolled down my cheek. Even though I don't wail or cry, the situation before I continued to tear my heart into pieces.

Oh kami-sama.

How could you be so cruel?

I admit that this is the first time I feel so shocked, It was more shocking than being reincarnated myself.

Imagine yourself being in the world that you saw as a fiction. The world that you once watch only for entertainment. But if this is the real life then this life is going to be very cruel life indeed.

Why can't I live a normal life for once?

Or did I ask too much?

While I still in shock, perfect silence, my parent carried me to somewhere that is very dark, maybe a cave. Many people shouting and cuddle together. Some are praying, crying, or sitting on the floor quietly. The fact which all of the people are terrified is true. The three of us sit in circles, trying to be quiet and still as possible. I swallow my breath, trying to calm myself again.

Calm down, Ayumu. You could do this.

You are going to survive and live this life.

First, I need to gather the information about Konoha.

From what I remember when I watch the manga, we should currently be in the Hokage monument which has the hidden cave where people can hide and shelter. Since the fourth Hokage is currently trying to seal the Kyuubi right now, we should be safe. However...

**Naruto**.

The child that the famous 'Yellow Flash' Yodaime protect by sacrificing his own life, along with Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina. He is going to suffer from the pressure of Konohagakure's darkness. There is no way I don't remember him. He is, after all, the main protagonist.

How ironic, the anime that I have considered it as 'never to end' like Naruto and gave up on it a long time ago end up trapping me here. I wish I took a peak at the ending. Fortunately, I manage to read the manga until the beginning of the Shinobi world war four when Madara tries to whip out all Shinobi, saying that is the only way to gain peace.

**_Bullshit._**

As If _killing _will gain _peace_.

I still don't understand Madara in the end. Obito, I can still connect the dot, but Madara?

I mentally signed, trying to get myself back to the main topic.

I could see the whole picture. I will not reveal myself, never. No doubt my parent will think I'm insane if one day I crawl up to them and said I could see the future. I may end up in hospital _or_ the interrogation room for the rest of my life. I should live without involving into the story line much, so that I could ensure there is a happy ending.

It sounds selfish to let two beloved people to die. But what can I do? I can't even speak nor I have the power to prevent this situation.

_Tonight was the first and last time Namikaza Minato will see his child's face. Then he will die._

The Guilt, the pain and sorrow fill my heart as I start to sniffle.

_Uzumaki Kushina will die to protect her son._

Thinking of this, my tear start to swell.

_And Uzamaki Naruto, the child that will become the hatred of Konohana's citizen without receiving the right as a hero._

If this is only a manga, then it's fine. Yet I can't stop my cry when I know that it is the truth, not the fiction I used to see.

Both of my parents soothe me. They properly think that I'm scared like the other children, which I am not. It's the other way around.

I'm sorry.

_...I'm sorry._

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Hesitation

**_A/N:_** Hi everyone! To tell you the truth, this is the second half of 'Realization'. I decided to separated into two chapter because of two reason.

one: way too long (I can guess everyone will think, 'When will it end already?')

two: the second content didn't support the title.

And yeah, that's all.

Oh, I want to thank you for every reviews. I totally**_ love_ **them!

And before I forgot...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. It is only my OCs (Ayumu and etc.)

I forgot to put it up last chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!

_._

* * *

><p><em>Including today, that day has pasted for almost half a year, huh?<em>

I sighed as I rolled onto my tummy, enjoying the sunlight while lazily on the platform. Beside me was my grandfather who currently is busy with his carpenter's work.

I sit up and yawn, then continued to stare at grandfather's craft work with awe. No wonder why mom insists on getting a new cabinet form grandfather, his work is very detailed and beautiful. His new job really suits him well. Come to think of it, my old crib is also my grandfather's fabulous work.

If anyone wondered what's going on, it begins after the Kyuubi's incident.

The news of Yodaime's death started to spread. The cause of Hokage death has been heard as everyone was informed that the Kyuubi was being sealed because the yellow flash sacrifice himself. Everyone who is terrified from the previous night event returned to their home only to find their house burned down to ash. Fortunately, our house is at the other end of the village so it still perfectly fine. Facing the result of Kyuubi's destruction, Some of the villagers broke down in fear and despair. The new addition in the village seems to worsen the situation. The newborn child that appeared out of nowhere and the new rule that Sandaime creates convince villagers even more that this child is Kyuubi. Fear, hatred, and all the negative emotion can be seen in people's eyes as they see the child peeking from a bundle of cloth in Hiruzen's arm. They want to blame something in order to suppress their desperation by dumping it to a mere _child_.

I can still emphasis with the people who lost their family and friend form this massacre. I too lost my father once. The feeling never fades, but it instead turns into numb feeling. The villager hatred has turned to Naruto because he is a symbol of Kyuubi, the fox that destroy many lives.

Yet I still couldn't agree on their method. They choose to blindly hate the child who even protects them just so that they will feel better.

That's _disgusting_, but it is human nature to do so. They are afraid of the thing they don't know.

Lot's of causality happened during the fight not only the village but also its military force. Many Shinobi have been hurt, injured and died. The Shinobi that survived include my grandfather. When he finally returned home later that day. I saw his entire arm covered with a bandage. My mother's eyes swell with tears. Without any word spoken, she walked up to him and carefully hug him as a sign of her relief. My dad, while holding me in his arm, give a nod to the old man. Even I feel relieved when he came home with only little injuries, compared to the destruction outside.

I just don't want to lose my family again, once is just enough.

Grandfather finally announced that he is retiring. I don't know the reasons, but I assume it because of his age and injuries on his arm which force him to retire. He never really tells. That announcement only made Hikari humphed and said 'It's should be that way a long time ago.'

Yep, I totally agree with her.

I would have a heart attack every time he goes into the battlefield if he still insist on being a ninja, consider his age.

The image when my grandpa swings his kunai and crack his back while in the middle of the fight is _not_ very convincing.

Grandfather decided that he is going to spend his retirement with me as both my parent have lots of work to do after the Kyuubi's destruction. He also accepts the carpentry job to help out the village's construction. It's not like I want to complain, he is a good company after all.

After the Kyuubi attack, I try to recollect all of the information I know about 'Naruto'. To be honest, everything is still hasty. I don't watch that anime since my last life dad died. I also am not a good watcher as I tend to skip the monologue and quickly get to the fight scene. My impatiences always get in the way. The most I know is mainly from manga where I don't skip.

Compare to the fan-fiction I read in the past, I don't think I know the detail much as the protagonist in those fiction.

I was born before Naruto three month. That's mean I was born in July. Coincidence or not, My old birthday is also in July. I don't really know the exact date because my parent never told me. From this point on, there will be a little event until I turn six years old. Mostly the bullying that occurs with Sakura, Choji and Naruto.

Not to mention the abduction of Hinata and the death of Hizahi, Neji's father,

The question is-

Will I change the plot?

I instantly will say 'No'.

The uncertain future is scary. I don't want to risk putting the plot line to hell instead of happy ending. I would rather keep the story where it is-for now anyway. It is lucky considered that I was born as a civilian (excluding my grandfather). I can use my freedom to make a choice and avoid the clan kids.

The fear is the emotion that is weak, yet strong. I fear that if I change the future, I will change everything. This 'everything' is not really all that more important than 'attachment'. I let my new family into my heart, creating a chain of fear of losing them. And if I change anything, will this affect my family? What's will going to happen to them if that slightest change I made cause Naruto to lose to Pein?

I don't have that kind of confidence.

I am_ scared_.

"Spacing out huh, gaki?" The deep voice of grandfather snapped me out of my thought.

When I turn to him, grandfather catches me and put him on his lap. I let myself squeal in surprise, yet not attempt to wiggle out of his embrace. How could I? He is a former ninja after all.

"What?" I pout at him, speaking short words as a child. Being in warm embrace in the middle of March is not the most comforting place.

"Now, now, don't you want to play Shogi with me? Oji-chan is feeling lonely you know." He smirks as he pokes my cheek teasingly. My eye lit up when he mentions about it.

Since I have no need for the toys like blocks when I can train my motion skill, just fine, I often found myself watching grandfather play Shogi by himself. From what I observe, the rule is like chess, but instead of object to tell the difference, it used the words.

Now I know why Shikamaru likes Shogi so much. It's really is the only thing that suit his intelligent mind, not that I am that intelligent. But it can't be helped if you have mature mind. I still don't want to play blocks or doll.

I nod and give him a toothy smile as a reply. "Play!"

I can worry about that later, right now I got a game to play.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

My first birthday is quite an odd one.

"Happy Birthday, Ayumu-chan!"

The voice startles me as I was waking up. I rub my eyes and try to figure out what's going on. When I fully awake, I recognize my mother's face smiling at me, with her hand holding a dress. A super _fluffy_ and _shocking_ pink dress.

Oh Kami, I know she is going to force me into that **thing**.

I stared at her face for one second and went back to sleep as quickly as I can.

"Night."

Yep, today is my birthday, June the 20th. I'm now one year old and I'm facing my life crisis.

MY MOTHER.

I found out a month ago that she works in a hair salon. It's not so surprising when I can guess from the start. It's just that her obsession with cute thing creep me out sometime. Hikari loves to dress me up in cute and fluffy dress. I usually end up in different dress every day. I feel a little awkward because I don't really associate with my mother from my past life much. I may need to adapt myself to my new mother's habit.

She just loves to dress me up like a doll.

Despite my discomfort I intentionally show to her, Hikari never seem to acknowledge it and continued to force those dresses to me.

Yes, a life crisis indeed.

The blanket I pull up to cover my head have been pulled out as the sunlight shine in my eyes, unleash evil smile on my mother's face. I lift my head up to her, and smile dryly.

"Umm... Morning?" I manage to squeeze out the word under my mother glare.

Darn, this is _so_ great way to start a day.

.

"Mom?"

"Yes ,dear?"

"Hmm" I tried to hide behind my mother's leg, wanting to shield myself from _them,_ while desperately attach my tiny body to her leg. "Who are they?"

Instead of saying 'Who are they', I really want to scream 'Why are they here'. The shining _Hitai-ate _on one of the people that is currently surround grandfather labeled themselves as a ninja. The main reason that I didn't figure out where I am born is because grandfather never wears them at home nor when I was with him.

"They are Oji-chan's friend" My mother smile brightly while tugging my hand to _them_. "They are here to say happy birthday to Ayumu-chan, aren't you happy?"

Am not!

I paled as mother proceeds to drag me to the group of Shinobi that are conversing with grandfather in the living room. At first, I think that my first birthday in this life would be quiet one due to my health issue (Yeah, my crying trauma is what the doctor said to be _health issue_), my parent always keeps me in the house. Instead, I could see many people coming in to my house, my self-proclaim ninja-safe zone, like it is an ordinary thing. I could feel my face being drained of blood when I spot two familiar faces.

Kami.

There are Yamanaka and Nara in my house!

Yamanaka's long blond hair and Nara's dark spiky hair jump out of the crowed, I inwardly wince at how unfortunate I am.

One is the owner of mind-reading jutsu and another is famous in shadow-binding jutsu and intelligence.

_Oh great_.

_Pu-lease_, can life be any better? Just send Hokage too, if you dare.

"It's good you can make it, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san!" Hikari gives them a cheerful greeting as they long have noticed that we have entered the room.

"Good to see you Hikari-san" The blond head greets, a bright smile plaster on his face. "My wife couldn't come because she is taking care of my child so I come instead of her."

The sole Nara in the house nods as a greeting and signed. "Yoshino still hovers over Shikamaru like a mother hen, she said she will come next time."

"Ah, It's too bad Etsuko and Yoshino can't come. We haven't gotten in touch for a while after having our own child." My mother mumble. Seem like taking care of a child is a lot of hard work.

Wait, that's not the main problem that needs to think.

Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father... Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father...

_Damn_. The canon characters' father.

I stood stiff as I heard their name. Trying not to be suspicious, I hide my emotion under my sleeve and press myself to my mother, acting like a shy child. I was called poker face lady in my past life. Being unreadable is as easy for me, yet the problem doesn't lie there. I can't act anything more than wearing a 'Blank face'

And surely these paranoid ninjas will catch the one year old kid staring at them with such a poker face. Maybe sticking myself with my sociable mother isn't a good idea after all. My eye land on my grandfather as he watches me with glee. I felt a shiver down my spine when his mouth tugged into a foxy grin. That's when I realize... he is plotting something.

OH No.

Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! My head alarm as his hand reach out ,but it was too late.

"Now, now, my little gaki. Don't be shy and hid. Oji-chan want to show how lovely you are."

"Jiji!" I angrily call out his name as he laugh. He put me to sit on his strong shoulder to show to the whole world with a proud smirk on his face. Afraid that I might fall, I grab over his hand that hold on to me.

"This is Ayumu, my little angel." His smile grows even wider. "Isn't she a cute little thing?"

I blush deeply. I have never been called like this before in my previous life. To be precise, the word 'devil' is more suitable for me than 'angel' since I inherit my father's sharp dark color eyes. My antisocially nature doesn't really help me much, sometimes I heard children around me whisper about me being possessed by evil. It's difficult to stop oneself from blushing when I am not used to it.

"H-Hi?" I stutter as many pairs of eye look up at me, trying to hide myself from the view by attaching myself to the nearest thing, grandfather's head.

Inoichi chuckle at my nervous gesture as he introduces himself first. "Hi there little princess, I'm Yamanaka Inoichi and that guy is Nara Shikaku, we are your grandpa's kōhai" he points his hand to the lazy-looking person standing next to him.

I gasp out unintentionally due to my surprise. "Kōhai?"

"Yes, we are, well- his underling I guess" Shikaku just shrugged his shoulder, holding his 'not-caring' attitude. I widen my eyes in panic.

Wait, what do they mean by underling? From what I remember, Inoichi work at TI in intelligence division, wasn't he? So grandfather has to be working in the intelligence division too. And judging from the respectful action of these two people, my grandfather need to be somehow higher rank. I don't remember someone from intelligence that look like him though.

To begin with, I never hear other people called grandfather in his name except for 'Oji-san' or 'ji-san'. I myself just called him ji-chan all along. I need to find a time to ask him later.

Inoichi mistake my bewildered look as an amusement as he added."He is the head of Torture and Interrogation Force in intelligence division, impressive wasn't he?"

How did he?

He really is?

I mean his eyes can be sharp and scary, but he is nothing like Ibiki. Ibiki has intimating aura while grandfather...well- he is nothing but kind and protective to me.

"I'm 'former' now, Inoichi" My grandpa hummed while tightens his hold on me. "I'm just a retired old man, raising my granddaughter at home and enjoying my time doing this and that. I already left the position in a good hand and there are many inspiring new generations, I am eyeing that boy, Morino Ibiki though. He has a potential."

"That Ibiki huh?" The shadow user mumble as he tugs his lip into a small smile. "He is still lack of experience though, time will shape him good."

"Now boys, stop the chit-chat for now alright" My mother came a save the days. She rolled her eyes while given each man a pointed glare. "Have you guys forgot whose birthday this is?"

"Of course! How could we forget the little princess here?" Inoichi grinned. "I also have my little one at home, although she will be more cute if she speaks more less"

My mother's eyes lighten as she smiles, putting both her hand together in a fond expression as she speak. "I heard that you named her Ino-chan right? I guess she is as beautiful as Etsuko, isn't she?"

"She has my hair's and eye's color, but her cuteness got from my wife." Inoichi widen his smile, his eyes soften when he mentions about his daughter. "Ino just recently learned how to talk and now she is talking non-stop."

"So she inherits your talkative habit too? That's sound like a real trouble." Shikaku drawl, tugging his lip into a small smile. The Nara's ways of mocking alright.

"Oi!" Inoichi's eyes express annoyance "Your child is also just like you, Shikaku."

"Of course, he will be very intelligent like me."

"Duh, he would become a lazy-ass like you!"

I blink at the two grown-up men bickering with each other despite one of them being renown for his intelligence. Honestly, this quite an interesting Well, I guess they are no doubt close with each other.

That was when my grandfather actually sighed. Mother only laughs at their statements, she founds the whole situation amusing, so did I.

Grandfather, seeing that they won't stop arguing, finally conclude their argument. "Now, gentlemen, I guess that you realize that bickering like a child won't help, you know."

Everything went back to normal as they stop verbally mocking each other. Other people, civilian and ninja, come to present me a birthday gifts, saying congratulation, and cooing me in the process. I, on the other hand, smile gleefully. It is not a force smile since I am truly happy. My previous family is not a social one so we don't really celebrate much. Once a while, we will go on a trip, but not with giving out gifts.

The best part is when my long forgotten father came in with a huge cake.

Whoa, It's almost larger than _me, _really.

I end up kissing my dad's cheek. He squeals like a fan-girl while grandfather pout, eyes full of jealousy. He then forces me to kiss him too. I rolled my eyes at the pleading expression that my grandfather is acting. Puppy-eye plus old man...not a good combination, although I kiss in him later out of pity.

I got various things in the process. Accessory, dress and toys. Shikaku's present is a pure white dress which I guess his wife wrap it up for me, as for Inoichi's. They are cute hair clips with flower decorated on them. I have yet seen something like wooden kunai. Maybe they are thinking that I'm too young, or that I'm not going to be ninja since I was born in a civilian family.

Talking about ninja...

I don't know whether I will be one or not. I can mess up lots of things, being in the same age as Naruto.

... Should I become a civilian like my parent?

Four years to go before the final decision...

* * *

><p>You may be surprised that the first Konoha twelve characters I met is none other than Aburame Shino.<p>

Surprise?

Well, it's not like I really talk to him or something. I simply walk past him in the market while carrying my mom's groceries on the way home. I can tell just one look and recognized him immediately because of his hood and black sunglasses I may say, he did look creepy but not _that_ creepy. Just in an instant, I can see the box of insect in his hand. That's all.

What? Too short?

What do you expect me to do when there are bunches of groceries in front of you? My mom indeed overestimated how many things I can hold. This heavy weight is enough for me to focus on balancing it already, there's no way I can go and say hello to him or whatever you think. Another reason is because the interaction with canon character is forbidden, at least in this age. Simple but extremely important. At this time, children will experience and build their future personality, goal, and their ambition. Just like how Naruto wants to become a Hokage, forging friendships between Shikamaru and Choji, or even Hinata's ambition to become braver. I will not become a dictator of their life. Imagine if Naruto has friends and becomes weak willed, what will happen to the Shinobi world? They will never unite together to fight Madara. That will be worst result _ever_!

Although I do think that Shino does look adorable as a kid.

The running gag in Naruto is that Shino had been occasionally forgotten. Well, with his quiet nature, he really can be easily fade into the background. But since I'm here as a living person in the Naruto world, I do want to get to know him more than a reference in manga or anime. Could he have hidden personality? Mmm... never mind. I will just have to observe them from a distance. It will be fun and heart aching to see them grow into what I used to know. Talk about a person who said she is not going to be a dictator.

Now the question is why, during four years of my life, that I never meet other characters since my grandfather has close relation with Yamanaka and Nara? When it was their birthday, I fake and say that I'm sick or that I have something to do. My mother does take the hint that I don't really like to socialize with people, she tries to force to go on one of the clan's kid birthday once. The result is the tear in my eyes, which she immediately complies to my wish.

_The good part of being a kid. _

"Ayumu-chan, Do you want to help Kaa-chan in the kitchen?" My mother called out, then wince when she found me playing Shogi with grandpa.

The odd thing is, mother doesn't want me to play indoor so much since she thinks that children need to go outside, have fun with friends and come back home dirty. It's not a wrong theory, if those children are normal child. However, When your child have memory from her/his past life, that's another thing to consider.

"Mmm, a little bit more" I furrow my eyebrow in deep concentration. In front of me, my grandpa smirk amusingly. Of course, right now he has an upper-hand and he is winning. Maybe that plan will work. Before I reach for the Shogi piece, my mom lift me up to faced her as if I weighted nothing.

Not that three year old weight that much.

Gahh. Just when I was about to turn the table around too.

"Now Ayumu-_chan, _kaa-chan really want your help and we can go to park together after we have our lunch" Mother said in her sweet voice, although I did see her eyebrow twitch. This is the reaction when she found something unpleasant. Honestly, she is easy to read like an open book.

I pout. My mother makes it sound like going to park is a kind of gift. "I will help, but after that, can I finish a game with ji-chan?"

"Last time you said that word, sweetheart. I end up waiting for you one whole hour" Hikari gave her a blank stare and my face lost all its color.

Oops, my mother did remember last time. She's the type who holds a grudge as well.

I grumble as my mother let me down the ground. Since last life, I'm not all that outdoors type. All I want is to read books, listen to music and play game. Also, thing are much worse when you have mind as an adult. I cannot return to become an innocent child building sand castle. The Other kids can be energetic all they want, but I definitely not one of them. Sometime having an adult mind is a drag. More trouble than benefit.

"You need to get more sunlight, honey"

"But the game with ji-chan..." I whined a little.

"Don't worry, Hikari. The game is about to finish anyway, so you can take gaki to play outside."

Did he just...? The wide grin on grandpa face is the obvious truth that he is teasing me.

"Ji-chan you meanie!"

"Have fun, gaki" He mocks me by waving his hand.

OH grandfather, you are going to regret it, believe me!

"Kaa-chan, today Oji-chan said he wanted a lot of pickles in his dish"

I innocently look straight into my mother's eyes to see the knowing look in her face. I only heard a startle grunt from where grandpa is. I mentally smirk as I imagine how horrified look he is giving me. _Now,_ That's a sweet payback.

As funny as it is, pickle is the major weakness of grandfather. The retired Shinobi, still as strong and all-mighty, is totally despised of _pickle_ of all things. The first time I heard that from mother, I laughed so hard my tears are falling. Maybe Grandpa has some bad history of it, I don't know nor do I care to ask. Just think of his face when he was forced to eat his pickle, it will be enough to amuse my entire day. I will definitely take my sweet time.

_My, my, how evil am I._

My mother, Hikari, shared a knowing look at me. But good mother she is, she plays along. I also think that she would love to, after all, she is the one who told me all about the grandpa embarrassing moment.

"Oh really? Good then. Oji-chan will be even healthier by eating lots of pickles" Her words sound hold sweetness and innocent meaning, but her voice and eye shown differently. Hikari's eyes shine brightly with pure amusement.

Now I know why I love her.

"Hikari, not you too..." grandpa sweat-drop. Her so-cool grandpa really look like he wants to die in horror.

Mission accomplishes!

.

.

_Now_ I end up in the park.

I rolled my eye as my mother drags me toward the center of the park enthusiastically.

Well, at least she is the one being happy.

The park surrounded by green forest and located in the middle was a fountain. Because of the wide space, it has wind to reduce the heat even it's a hot day. The park does have a nice scenery. I wouldn't mind to relax and read some books here. Children of various ages are squealing as they enjoy skipping rope, playing with sand and joining in group to play hide and seek. Fortunately, the park to big enough for everyone to run around and not collide with each other. I glance at the side of the park and found parents (mostly the mother) are chatting with each other on the bench to kill time while they wait for their children to play. Obviously gossiping or boasting about their kids. It could be either.

I groan in annoyance. I do know that I was once a child enjoying these kind of things, but because I am already grown mentally, it is hard to picture myself doing that again. With my mother pushing me toward a group of kid who is playing with sand. Damn, my first visit to the park to come home dirty with sand. I wince slightly at the thought, but move forward obediently. I walk slowly, never so slow in my life to the playing ground as I start to loss confident.

How could I play with them? Just go and say hi, maybe?

I don't think that's a good plan.

I glance over other kids as they concentrate on their magnificent art of sand, no one even acknowledge that I'm here. Trying to find a tragic to approach other kids in my age, I find it so hard to approach someone. Well, physically we are in the same age, but _please, _I am not someone who can go and talk to other people so casually. At the moment, I feel like I am a shy kid or something, peeking here and there, looking for friends. I spot someone in the corner of my eye. When I look at that person, I widen my eye slightly.

Whoa, such a cool hair! Don't think that there is someone that have exotic color like Sakura is.

I moved toward the boy closer to observe. He has an amazing indigo color hair, running along his face and end up reaching his shoulder. I found that the boy looks eye-catching enough. My favorite color is indigo after all. Although I have noticed that he is way too far from another kid. My curiosity finally catches me so I moved myself and pop-down to sit beside him.

He startles, looking at me with big wide eyes that make me froze.

Unlike the ruby-like eyes of Kurenai. His eye... they are ghostly red, bloody red.

I think I found the reason why other kids avoid him, but to me with the experience of twenty years old women, I know that appearance isn't everything.

When he sees me staring into his eye far too long for his liking, he definitely misunderstood something when he tried to cover his eye to avoid my looking.

"Don't look." He whimper in a small broken voice, trying to move away from her like a scared tiny puppy. "It's scary... a-and you will hate me."

"Hmm... did you do something wrong?" I poke him his cheek as he makes a small shrink sound, moving away from me furthermore.

Wah, teasing this kid is surely amusing. He is so adorable and very cute. I could be careless about his eye.

"N-No?" An uncertainty in his voice makes me giggle. Sometime children are just too worried about other people's opinion, they didn't even know what they did wrong. How adorable.

"Then _why_ should I hate you?"

"B-because..." He hesitates and finally uncover his eye to face her. His ghostly red eyes don't meet hers as little boy proceed to stare at the sand. "Because of my eyes. They are red and others often said that they are creepy."

"Really? I find them unique."

"U-Unique?"

"It meant different from other people" I don't move closer, making sure I don't invade his comfort zone. Realized that I didn't move closer, The little boy relax and stop moving away. He fully look at me at the first time and duck shyly, hidden his face in her bang when we met in the eye.

"But isn't different from other people bad?" He now avoids her eye and begin to play by himself "Everyone don't want to play with me because I'm... different"

"I want to play with you" I give him a small smile and shrugged, crooking my head to the side in a questioning manner. "Then I'm bad because I'm different from everyone else?"

"No! It's not...Well-Hm..." He glances shyly at her while face furiously blushing red. I keep a small grin on my face. He sure sounds like Hinata, just in boy version. His shyness makes him cute despite his weird eye color. I can imagine who will he fall in love with, assuming he was like Hinata. Naruto in the middle while he and Hinata cling to him-OK, maybe it is not good idea. I shake a little about how imaginative I become.

"I'm Ayumu." I introduce myself plainly.

He fumbles with his finger awkwardly, finally found his voice "... Shinku"

"Scarlet hm? It suits you" I laugh as his face burns bright red again. "Let's play... Do you know how to build a castle? Because the only thing I can build without collapsing is a mountain."

In the end, we decided that we would build a sand castle. I admit that Shinku is very talented in art, especially for four years old. The major work come from the boy. And me? Nah, I'm not very good in art class since last life so I doubt I can do any help except bringing water to make sand damp enough to mold. We are not in a hurry anyway, so we take our time to make them. Shinku does look like he is enjoying himself and I'm satisfied. When the castle is finished, we stare at it in awe of how awesome it is.

"Shinku-kun, I think you have talent in art." I smirk at the two story house-castle. It was detail and beautiful. Of course, all of the credit goes to Shinku who shyly smile with tiny blush on his cheek.

Damn, how adorable can he get. I can see how he will grow up and develop a squealing fan-girl following him around. I just wish that by then, he could protect himself from getting pounced on at least.

"I-I'm not that _good_." The four year old boy fumble with his finger nervously. It seems like a habit when he becomes nervous and shy.

I begin to wonder if this Shinku will attend the ninja academy or not. I've never seen him in the canon before, so he must be minor character or didn't appear at all. Although I highly doubt that he will become a ninja with his personality. Yes, he may appear to be shy and nervous all the time like Hinata, but that's is Hinata, not him. After all, the Huuga heir has been training since little which cannot compare with some kids likes Shinku who is a civilian. I assume he is not a clan child because he have no trace of trait of any clan in Konohana from what I see. I still don't want to see my first friend die.

And what will I be?

I furrow my eyebrow in deep concentration, sink in thought.

Follow my parent foot step and become a mere civilian, unable to protect themselves from the likes of ninja?

Or become a ninja that has more possibility of getting killed on the battlefield in the upcoming years? I doubt that I will survive that long though.

Two paths, two ways of life with two years left seem too short than my likes.

I must think carefully, otherwise I may end up dead before I know it.

"... Ayumu-chan?" A soft concern voice takes me back to the real world. Shinku looks at me curiously like I have grown a new head.

"What is it?"

"Well, you just suddenly quiet so I'm worried..." He blinks at me with his big red eye innocently. Shinku tugged her sleeve while trying to know what's wrong with her "Are you OK?"

"Hmm, I am just thinking about something, nothing special though." I give him an assuring smile.

This kid sure has a lot of wit. Unlike other kids in his age (mentally), he notices my odd behavior rather quickly. Maybe I come too fast to the conclusion. He does have potential after all.

"Time to get back, Ayumu-chan!" My mother called from a distance. As I turn my head, I see her waving her hand in cheerily manner. I guess she was done with gossiping with other housewife and finally notice how late it is. The best thing being a housewife is the women information network, in short, the gossip cycle. I sure my mother knows almost all of the thing that happen in this hidden village with her daily gossiping. Maybe she knows even more than Hokage-sama himself. And that's what's scary about her.

I turn my head to Shinku who look deject like a kicked puppy. He must have a few friends from the look of his expression. I smile, bumping my tiny fist to his arm gently to get his attention.

"See you tomorrow. Next time, let's build a bigger castle."

His face visibly brightens as we wave at each other as a goodbye.

Well, that's not bad as I think.

It's seems like the canon character don't chose this day to come to the park.

Thank Kami, I'm not going to deal with any cannon character until it was the appropriate time, so I won't mess-up the plot. It will not be so soon.

"Isn't that boy you play with cute, Ayumu-chan?" My mother question me with a grin on our way back home. A super suspicious grin that makes me mentally twitch. She then asks again when I look up at her. "What's his name"

As I said before, my mother is like an open book and I _definitely_ know what she is thinking about.

Nu-uh, no matchmaking, mother.

Not that I'm still twenty-two year old mentally.

"His name is Shinku-kun" I reply plainly, watching out for her reaction.

"What a beautiful name" Mother's smile widens, her eyes shine in the way that I can only stare in suspicious. "I think that boy will grow up handsome, don't you think so Ayumu-chan?"

I froze at her attempt to matchmaking three years old child. Please, this is not a laughing matter. I was only three, damn it!

Not going to fall into your trap, mother.

I act like an innocent child, looking at her in confusion "You're cheating on Otou-san?"

"Wha-I not! I mean... Nah, forgot it. Kaa-chan just talk nonsense" She sigh, finally knowing that I not ready for this stuff, as I smile in relief, taking mental note altogether.

I should be careful in the future, Hikari may find me a husband before I know it. I really can't picture myself in that way.

"Wait" Hikari stopped, just realized something important, right at the front of our house. She then lowers herself to match with my height while her hands holding my shoulder in place. "Who teach you that word 'cheating', Kaa-chan didn't remember teaching that to you"

Oops, look like I'm still careless. I inwardly sweat-drop, but I force myself not to show it openly.

I am not good with excuses, but I do know one, the one that will make someone be in trouble.

Well, that's want I want anyway.

"Oh, that's, Hmm-" I give her an innocent smile, blink my eyes cutely. "It's ji-chan"

Her smile darken and smell like trouble. She has her smile, but her eye doesn't seem that way.

Ji-chan will get into HUGE trouble.

I know you can survive this, ji-chan.

* * *

><p>Current Status<p>

Name: Nakashima Ayumu

Age: 3 year 7 months

Appearance: she wears colorful fluffy dress that reach her knee and light color scandal. She has short straight black hair and honey-color eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>No.<em>"

Ayumu raises her eyebrow in confusion. Her mother glares at her and point her finger at her. Or rather...her clothes?

"You are not going in that-_that ugly thingy_!" Hikari manages to squeeze out a word that is completely makes no sense to her child "Not if you are my daughter"

The almost-four year old girl blinks, then look down at her choice of clothes, wondering what's wrong with what she is currently wearing.

Right now the brunette is wearing a brown over-sized shirt with black short. Combining with short hair, she completely seen as a boy, but it's not that ugly.

"Why, Kaa-chan? I am going to get dirty, so wearing anything is okay." Ayumu scratches her head. Her mother's insanity seems to get worse every day. She even picky in something so illogical. The three year old girl sometimes wonders how her father can handle her mother without getting a headache.

"_Anything is not okay_, sweet heart" Hikari glare even harder and start to drag her toward the closet. "I will choose another dress for you, _Ayumu-chan._"

After that part of speech, Ayumu then becomes her mother thoroughly yet unwillingly doll. The only child almost scowl at her mother when she hand over yet another set of cloth for the fourth time. Ayumu signed, grabbing it from her mother without glancing at it. When she came to realize what she is holding, the girl let out a terrified squeak, shoving it right back to her mother's hand.

She then proceeds to walk backward while her eyes still stare at that cloth in her mother's hands in absolutely horrified expression. "I will not wear it!"

"Eh?"

That thing... It was the most fluffiest dress she ever sees. Combine it with the big, huge ribbon, just from the sight of it makes she feeling itchy. Above all the reason, it is _yellow_!

No.

Nope.

Never.

Ayumu can't picture herself wearing yellow dress of all colors!

She hates it. Even if it takes will her will power, she will deny in wearing it.

.

...

"It's really suit you!" Hikari cooed her daughter with a grin on her face. "I don't know why you hate it so much, but It's so _lovely_."

Ayumu gives her mother a deadpan look and sigh.

_Way to go Ayumu._

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the end of the chapter-You may point out that some of the characters may be a bit OOC, but really, the canon's fathers are still young adult. I doubt that Shikaku is a Jonin-Commander in this age (His first appearance, he is twenty-six). Trying to be realistic, I want him to be in that position later, so I force him to become Ayumu's grandfather underling.

And concerning Ibiki, I almost mess up and give him the next head TI position(When he was first mentioned, he is 15-16 year old). Everyone can make mistakes right? He looks so_ old! XD_

_-OC's name-_

中島 Nakashima (center of the island) 歩 Ayumu (walk, deeper meaning: walk your own way)

マサキ Masaki (Spindle tree) 真紅 Shinku (scarlet)


	5. Chapter 5 Decision

A/N: Hey! ;)

Back on updating. Thanks for waiting. Every comments, favorites and following, I l_oved_ them all.

Sorry for not updating for soooooo long. I have no excuse so don't burn down my home

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ninja or Civilian?

The single question that I still can't answer, even now.

I signed dramatically while I was eating dango with Shinku and our mother chatting in the back. Since our first meeting, I usually find him at the park, playing with sand. My friendship with Shinku grow like a sprout, slowly yet steady. Shinku is not really like active children, he would prefer to use his time molding sand, which suit me well. I'm not that enthusiastic about running around silly too. At least, I can say that we are friendly and have a healthy relationship, unlike the constant teasing from both our parents since they always said about love and all. It didn't bother me at all, but Shinku did turn bright red with his mother teasing. Recently Hikari, my own mother, is now turning her target to the little shy boy since she couldn't get a satisfied reaction from me.

Poor Shinku-kun, he really is an easy target in teasing because of his soft nature.

I later found out that his family's name is Masaki, completely normal civilian household. Both his parents don't have these eyes. Although, I think Shinku's unique eye come from his ancestor who is a ninja. To be honest, I'm a little relieved that his family isn't a ninja clan. The kid that has such a kind heart doesn't need to go out to experience those cruel world.

Today, Shinku shyly invites me to dango. I look around and find this place warm and welcoming. Many people, including the ninjas even, goes in and out of the shop. Sometime they are here to buy the dango back, others may wander around, waiting for someone. This store is popular to both civilian and shinobi. It's not impossible that it becomes everyone's meeting place.

I did catch a glimpse of purple here around Dango store sometime when I pass through while shopping with mother. I wonder if that is Anko.

"So Ayumu-chan's Oji-san is a ninja?"

I choke my dango. The sudden questioning make my voice shudder. "W-What?! Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering?" Shinku question, blinking innocently.

"Well...he is, but he doesn't work anymore." I awkwardly answered.

Shinku blinked again and ask,"So will you become a ninja?"

"Dunno, maybe not." I shrugged my shoulder. Of course, the choice of being a civilian is appealing enough. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Well" He ducks his head shyly. "I just want to be stronger, like you"

"I don't think I can be anyone's role model" I smile dryly without looking at him. I don't want to be something other than 'dull' to anyone. It would be a pain in the ass to move around without somebody say 'Oh shit, that's the genius child' or 'Oh hell, what is that piece of trash doing here?'

Yep, being general is the key.

"No! You are cool. While everyone avoids me because of my eyes, you just become friend with me." He insisted. A sad look that comes across his mother face only a few second before vanishing couldn't escape my eyes.

The question that cross my mine awhile is the uniqueness of Shinku's eyes.

Is the color of the eyes are that _scary_? My curiosity pops out as I kept the wonder to myself. Maybe Shinku's family has some kind of hazy background. I not sure of this but seeing his mother twitch when someone mention about the eyes make me gain more question. I need to observed some more to confirm my suspicious though. And right now is not the time for it.

"Hey, there is no need to become a ninja to be cool. You can design a kimono pattern like Hiroko-baasan too. I think it will be great if you make them since you are good with that." I suggest while aunt Hiroko smile kindly when I mention her.

"But I want to-... I want to quickly grow up and..." His face become bright red as he duck as his, avoiding my glance.

I urged him to continued with pure curiosity."And...?"

Shinku still refuses to speak. He avoids my eye and timidly nibble his dango.

What the hell?

A soft snicker from both young mothers make me pout at them. "What are you laughing about Kaa-chan, Hiroko-baasan?"

"Oh, you will know when you have grown up Ayumu-chan." Hiroko, Shinku's mother, said with her gentle face.

I blink.

Oh, that phrase...they are talking like there is a love interest between me and Shinku! That's not right! How can it be that way when he is just five, not to mention his blushing habit too. It is his nature to blush and avoid eye contact, I swear! I mentally sighed. Does the mother in this world like matchmaking that much?

Maybe Narutoverse's social ideal is not the same...?

While in the world where I came from, our freedom and survival rate is greater than in the narutoverse. We could be able to choose to or not to marry. However, in the world, I am currently in, it may be that the danger from the environment is high, the people then tend to push the marriage in order to produce more child. It could be the cause of why the kids like Sakura and Ino is so obsessed with Sasuke.

Hmm,_ interesting_.

I know that it is his own choice, but I can't stand a kind child like him becoming a shinobi when I could help. It's just too cruel to him, so I intend to influence him a little bit. "Shinku-kun, being ninja is hard. You should do something else. Maybe being kimono-designer like Hiroko-baasan is more suitable for you since you have such a taste in art."

"Y-you are thinking that I'm not suited to be one?"

"Well, everything has its reason, isn't it? What is your reason to become a ninja? I really don't think 'strong' is the answer." I munch my dango absently. Even Sasuke wants to become strong to kill that 'man'. If anyone wants to become a ninja, I doubt that with weak ambition, they will not survive in that cruel world. I pick up another stick of dango and add. "I know that everyone seek to be strong and such, but what is the real reason for you to become 'strong', becoming strong is futile when you don't have any goal."

I do get that feeling when I join the college. Since I really doesn't have any interest in study anything special, I end-up not satisfying with my current life. Everything I do seems annoying, and I quickly ended my college life without experiencing them.

"I do have a goal."

I was caught off guard by his soft yet firm answer. I stared at him and ask for confirmation. "Huh? Really?"

"I want to protect my family, of course, and well...you too, Ayumu-chan." He smiles innocently, unaware of the fact that there will be something that working hard isn't enough to protect our family.

"My, my, Shinku-kun is growing so fast." The chuckle of our parents didn't enter my mind when Shinku's words took me by surprise. I start to question my resolve in choosing the way of life with the event that with occurred in the future.

**Orochimaru's invasion_..._**

**Pein's attack_..._**

_Do I have any guarantee that those situations won't harm my family?_

No, I have none.

_If I am a civilian, will I be able to protect them?_

No, I can't, being a civilian is powerless against ninjas.

Damn, I wish that I reborn without memory. The decision will be easier to choose.

I always think of myself as a coward person. I tend to avoid the difficult road or dangerous one and simply choose another path that I am comfortable with. Maybe that's part of mine is pulling myself from choosing dangerous path and secure in becoming civilian. Not to mention I need to avoid the rookies.

But...being a civilian will not be safe anymore because of the upcoming danger.

Shit, making the decision is harder than I thought. I felt like my head is going to explode.

* * *

><p>Hikari is really confused with her daughter.<p>

She already knows that Ayumu is a unique child, there is no others like her. She can crawl after just three months old and Play the old man game with Oji-san when she is almost one year old instead of building blocks like other kids. Her intelligence and insight could be compatible to Nara, and as her mother, Hikari is proud of it.

But sometimes, she cannot help difference in her attitude and personality, even the maturity that the child couldn't possess, definitely didn't pass down from neither Hikari or Masao.

But recently, Ayumu becomes weird. No, that's not the right word since her daughter is weird from the beginning. Ayumu becomes _weirder_. She often daydreams, like she is in deep thought which is wrong. Her daughter isn't at the age where she would have to stress herself, she should instead run around like what other child Hikari brought Ayumu along to the outside, her daughter would always avoid. Every time, Hikari has to literary drag Ayumu to go out. Her daughter paranoid would eventually perk up. Ayumu would cling to Hikari with a strange nervousness. Her confidence daughter seems to scare of the crowed or other people. Other than the little cutie Shinku-kun, her daughter never seem to interact with another kid. Or, didn't see any purpose of approaching other children.

Children cannot just sit in the house, they need sunshine! And LOTS of friends!

She did catch her daughter staring at certain 'something' sometime when she was busy picking out groceries though. Yet, Hikari still can't get a grip of what she is staring.

Her daughter's abnormality personality causes her to worried. What if her lovely daughter, lack of friends and decided to become some insensitive brat, walk into the dark path, become a gang member of dark organization and killing-off people like ants?!

OH HELL NO! That will not happen to her child, ever.

That's what the young mother thinks when she finally reach her conclusion.

Even her daughter cry to tear from this, she will cure her daughter social awkwardness.

And she knows who would help.

"Kaa-chan, where are we going? Is there somewhere you need to go after this?" Her tiny duaghter asked when Hikari suddenly changed her destination.

"Well, I need to get something and meet with someone. You don't mind a quick detour, right?"

"I don't but..." Ayumu eyed Hikari suspiciously. Hikari, afraid of being found out, quickly turn away, grabbing her daughter's hand and proceed to drag the four year old along.

"Alright! Let's go, there is no time to waste!"

Maybe she should take Ayumu away from Otou-san for a while. She is too smart for her own good!

* * *

><p>I knew my mother is plotting something...I should have taken the escape route when I have the chances.<p>

With the thing happening, I can't go anywhere.

"Hey! Tell me your name already!" The blond hair brat continued to pursue me with a loud voice. Her accent is a bit weak, but is still quite good for four years old. Her face is still chubby from baby fat.

Is that the demand I heard?

"..." I didn't answer. Yes, I know I am acting rude here, but this is unavoidable.

Damn! _Damn! The future mind reader kunoichi is talking to **ME**._

Kami, I really want to cry, _hard. _So much for the fucking 'Avoiding The Canon-Character' plan. My mother is ruining it all.

I have no problem with the canon character, really, some of them I do admire their ability. However, it does not mean that I would like to be friend with _them_.

PLEASE, I like my life to be plain, quiet if possible.

She continued to poke me on the cheek to gain attention. 'Nosy brat,' I hiss mentally. I avoid every eye contact and proceed to stare intently to the flower vase in front of me as if it is so interesting. And yet, she just keeps getting on my nerve. "Are you dreaf? Tou-san, is she dreaf?"

"Now, now, don't point your finger at someone and called them dreaf. It is rude, Ino." Inoichi, who sit in the opposite side of the table sighed. His pale blue eyes without a trace of iris hold a warmth as he finally tears his daughter's finger from my face.

Thank goodness.

Although, if I may correct you, Inoichi-san. **_She_** didn't point, Inochi-san. **_She_** _pokes_ me, poke me right on the _cheek_.

"But she doesn't answer my question!"

"Well, she might be shy. It is the first time you two have meet so don't be in rush okay?"

Inoichi eyed me with wearily eye. He may be curious of my isolated personality since I didn't show this kind of attitude when I was young.

I try to at least nod to him with a nervous smile as he describes my personality to be. I still don't want to be rude to the head of the Yamanaka clan after all. I inwardly cursed my mother for leaving me in this hell to join Ino's mother (I could careless about her name, not in that kind of mood to remembers name when a spawn from hell is poking my face like some kind of unidentified creature) in the kitchan, properly chatting about some rumors (such as 'Whoa, did you know who is the hottest ninja right now?').

Inoichi clear his throat and ask a question. "So how was your day, Ayumu-chan?"

"Oh! So your name is Ayumu." "I know the reason of why you don't want to tell me your name, you are embarrassed since your name sound soooo mas-...mas.."

"Masculine" I add, my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Yeah, that mascu-thingy." Ino snapped her finger, although it doesn't make a sound. Then she face-palms her face. "Oh man, now **you** sound like Shikamaru!"

Now, she has mentioned another cannon character name.

Shit.

I cursed inwardly. I don't wish to come any closer to another character soon if all of them are like the little Yamanka here.

"Last time I heard, Ayumu was a unisex name, and I am not embarrassed." I resort to her talking and quickly answer to Inoichi. "I'm fine Yamanaka-san. Although my arm will be sore from holding the grocery tomorrow, I think I will be fine."

Now, I sound like a robot. In Inoichi's presence, I really can't truly relax. I know that he is currently working in TI division. The mind reading jutsu is not what I too afraid of, it's his kind look that will let me lower my guard.

If I slipped, off I go.

So please, stop trying to talk to me...

"So you want to play? What are we going to play? Dolls? Hey, are you listening to me?" Ino puffed her cheek with such cuteness as she grabs my hand. "I want Shika to play doll with me, but he said that he is a boy! So you should play dolls with me since you are a girl."

Oh shit.

Ino grin as she proceeds to pull out of the chair to play with her. When I turn to Inoichi for help. He only smiles and mouth 'have fun'.

I paled as she pulls me toward her room.

_Please-Make-Her-Stop!_

I can only inwardly regret my trust toward my mother.

_._

_._

_._

I am mentally and physically _utterly_- exhausted.

Playing with Yamanaka Ino is absolutely one thing that does not include in 'want to do' list. Trust me, playing doll with this girl - 'terrify' is the word.

Yamanaka Ino often describe as a charismatic, friendly and the worst gossiper ever. I do have to admit that some part of her have a little charisma. It clearly shows how she will grow into.

The loud and super bitchy kind of girl.

And no, I do not intend to be mean. I never really judge people based on their personality if they don't cause any harm to me. I like how she cares about Sakura's feeling and didn't express her affection toward Sasuke openly when she think it will affect Sakura (Which, in fact, happen afterward). Her royal to her friend is admirable, really, it's just hard when my personality and trait doesn't mix with her quite well.

"Ino-chan is exactly a duplicate of Etsuko. Cheerful, funny and above all, lovely." My mother hum happily, dragging my ragged body toward our home "You should get along with her just fine, Ayumu."

"I do not." I snapped head violently, disagree.

Hikari can only sighed. "Now, don't be like that. Ino-chan doesn't mean to hurt you."

"I really don't know, kaa-chan. My trust for that hers went to zero when she starts to cry _just _because I refuse to eat her sand food." I deadpan. "Not to mention the thing she throws at me because she is pissed." _Super Accuratly_, I add mentally, rubbing the bump on my head to soothe the pain.

Wonderful.

Truly _Wonderful_.

And you know what, I think I know the answer of my unanswered question.

"Kaa-chan, I want to become a ninja."

Hikari widens her eyes in shock and drop her groceries, making them hit the ground rather...hard.

Did I just hear the eggs we brought crack?

Hmm, guess we won't be having any egg soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Preparation (1)

There are reasons for my instant answer to everything I decided. I thought that the reason is reasonable enough.

Firstly, I will apply for the year earlier than the rookie nine. Even though applying for the academy early is quite rare even in ninja family, there are still children that do so. This is, to increase the distance between the rookie and me, the normal civilian kid, more so I don't feel stressed. Keeping secret is hard. I may even break down and let everything out. So putting myself in the lesser stress position and gain a little freedom is what I want. There is no need to act like a paranoid rat, stealing cheese in cat's shadow.

Secondly, I could become a ninja. That is the desired to protect my family that drives me to choose this path. The faster I learn, the faster I can be independent.

And last reasons, umm...I don't think that is what you called reasonable, but I don't want to meet certain Yamanaka, again (Oh, kami, please. Not that girl! The terrify shiver that runs down my spine, just thinking of her make me feel so-).

Although I have my answer, someone in my family certainly didn't quite agree too...much?

.

.

.

"No!" My father immediately opposes while devouring my body into his. His eyes are glittering with tear streaming down his cheek. Her tighten his suffocating hug even more when I tired to push myself out.

"MY LITTLE GIRL WON'T BECOMING A NINJA!" He exclaims as I tried to calmly wipe a tear off my father's face while grandpa and surprisingly mother only look at each other, their expression is worried.

The thing is, it was surprising when mother said nothing about it, she even acts as it is not something to worried about (apart from the first time, I caught her unprepared). On the other hand, father is currently crying like a river and wouldn't let me go.

"Otou-chan, don't worry." I pat his arm in a reassuring gesture, kissing his cheek, "I will study hard, okay?"

"But-but...Otou-chan want to spend want to spend time with Ayumu-chan." Masao whined and pout. If he is ten years younger, I so sure that my father will start to wail. He usually stern and give off an aura of calm, he has only become childish will it come to me.

Argh, as I said. Too loving parent.

"Are you sure, gaki? Becoming Ninja is hard, you know" Grandpa sip his tea, his dark black eye is sharp. Even though he leans onto his chair, relaxed, I could feel his voice increasingly intense. "Why so sudden?"

"It is not so sudden, Oji-chan," I, still in my father breathtaking hug, admitted. "I have been thinking of this for a while."

I know I cannot lie, especially to grandpa. Even if I could somehow have a courage to lie to mother or father, there is never once that I would lie to grandpa. He works in the TI division for_ age_. I won't risk my safety for anything like lies. Just avoid speaking or not telling all the truth are one way, but no _lie._

Grandpa raises himself from leaning on the chair and sips his tea. "Oh... And what is something that makes you want to be a ninja?"

"Of course, protecting people." I flash him a smile, "Otou-chan, Kaa-chan, and Oji-chan, and everyone"

He seems quiet when I finished answering my question. Although I don't hear him saying anything, his eyes are not that intense anymore. His shoulders lowered in relaxation as a sign of my choice being approved.

"Ayumu-chan, Otou-chan and Kaa-chan are really strong, so please remain as my cute little angel forever, pretty _please?_" My father continued to pursue and he starts to whine. "Ayumu-chan doesn't have to become a ninja to protect Otou-chan, Kaa-chan, or even Oji-san."

"Otou-" I protested only to be cut by mother.

"Dear, you should know that you cannot force anyone to do things they don't want to, especially with our daughter." Mother speaks softly as her face softens, while she gives a little glare at grandpa. "I know that spending time with Otou-san too much will have this effect, so I already know what's going to happen."

Grandpa only raises his brow with a bemused plastered on his face.

"But-but-" Father whimper in desperate manner as he tried to find an excuse.

"If Otuo-san force me to become a Shinobi, you wouldn't never have met me." Mother remains passive while I still out of words.

My mother is so _cool._

I really have doubts. Maybe this is a Genjutsu? Can my mother be this-this _cool_?!

Masao was biting his lip. He looks like he has an internal conflict while switching to stare at mother and me.

He finally let out a sighed as he slowly loosens his hold, but not yet release me from his hug.

"Just promise me that you will never take any boys to our house and never have a boyfriend."

The deadpanned looks coming from grandpa and my mother didn't affect my father

Ignoring my father's words, my grandpa gives me a smile, which somehow make me uncomfortable.

"From now on, you will be trained by me."

Rising my widen eyes to meet with grandpa dark one, I paled.

_Did I just dig myself a hole?_

* * *

><p>It was like flipping a switch. I felt relaxed when I go out of the house. The burden seems to lighten because full four years of avoiding and making a decision is being taken away. I finally have a goal, something that I want to celebrate later. However, the feeling is short-lived as my grandpa surprisingly wake me up at six in the morning.<p>

The sight of him grinning evilly with a bucket of cold water, threatening to empty them on me is terrorizing. When I ask him why do I need to wake up so early, he just stated.

'Oh, I feel kind of like experimenting new method of waking my favorite Kunoichi for the day. Refreshing, isn't it?'

His grin widens when he notices my murderous glare I am throwing at him for the rest of the morning. The word morning isn't my cup of tea. I am _definitely_ not a morning person.

As for the first training, grandpa, as weird as he is, handed me a notepad.

'Go outside and write down everything you see'

My face goes from excitement to outright confusion. I don't quite understand what he meant. What I expect is some kind of amazing ninja training. Maybe something like learning how to fight? I especially didn't think that note-taking is on the menu. Although before I can ask, I was being shooed out of the house by my old grandpa. And then I realized... I was alone for the first time in four years.

_Alone._

Being cramped in the house for four years without having much contact with the world and then being shoved out of the house is like living in the entire world, like appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the wilderness. My body tense a little when somebody who I wasn't seen before are roaming and pasting before me. The sound of giggling, laughter, and gossiping feel awkward when I was only one there.

It is full of _life_.

I felt my heart pounding, not with nervousness, but an excitement. No mother nagging, no father cuddling, and no grandpa's smiling yet observant eyes.

_Freedom._

I don't know how my grandpa can convince my mother and father to let's their almost-five years old daughter go out in the village alone. I should thank him later, that's for sure.

How many years it is to freely walk down the passage without fear? Like a childish part of mine spark into life, I walk down the alley by my house toward more of the center in the village. I gaze at the sky. It was clear blue, bright, colorful summer blue. My eyes go round with pure fascination. Ever since I born, I know that above me is the sky. I know that below my foot is the ground. But because of my stress, which clouded my sight, I can't find the time to see these beauties, beautiful village.

_Beautiful_

The village is mixture of questionable technology and nature. The structure was almost like the modern house, the difference is how the house tends to stick together. There is a pipeline everywhere. Sometime on the roof, sometime on the wall. I try to examine it, knocking it to one and found it to be hollow.

It couldn't be gas pipe. It is too dangerous to be stuck outside. Although, judging from the sound it bounces back, I might guess it's some kind of electricity-type pipe.

Did I need to write down this detail?

I furrow my brow in concentration when I try to write down.

**Konoha's structure**

-_There are many kinds of pipe; I assume that one of them contains electricity-_

Wait.

I blink when I recall that I am only four (three months away from being five years old). And four year old kids shouldn't be so observant, right? I growl in frustration, scratching out the first line.

_-The straw things were everywhere, colorful! Beautiful! Yay!_

Childish enough?

Sometime I really questioned my mentality because I am capable of writing like this. I shrugged mentally as I proceed to write down some more childish scribble. I already plan to write down the real detail somewhere in the blank notebook I used my super sneaky skill to steal from my dad (It's more like he let me have them though).

I shoved the notepad into my pocket and find some place to look at.

Now... Where should I go?

Now that I think about it, I don't really have any idea of where the heck I am. I glance around, trying to get a grasp of the location, but end up finding nothing.

Well, I don't think it will be a problem. I used to live in larger places so this will be a piece of cake for me.

I walk in random directions with full of pride. I could do this.

* * *

><p>I find myself wondering,<p>

How the hell I end up in the middle of group of hell spawn anyway?

"Hey, want to play ninja?!"

...and somehow end up playing _ninja_?

I wince a little when some dull face kid shouts in my ear. His face has one orange strip each on his cheek and wearing a balloon green hat. Trying to rub off the ring-sound in my ear, I distract myself to describe the situation.

"Oi! Are you sure? She is a 'girl', y'know?!" One boy of the group protest.

"Yeah, she looks weak, too!" Another one join in.

"Idiot! _Because_ she is weak, I choose her." The orange strip whispered (not so softly). "If she goes in another team, we will definitely win!"

"Oh, you are so clever, Kuma!"

"Kuma-sama is the best!"

Hello? I can _hear_ you here, brat.

I rolled my eye, feeling irritated by their unconcealed whisper. I ignore them as I am trying to escape while the boys are busy gossiping like a teenage girl. Taking steps backward, I was on my way toward the escape road when my eyes spot on the dark eyes boy that lazily standing outside the group, wearing the face of indifference. He doesn't seem to like playing very much as I am.

That's when I spot the familiar marking on his chest, showing its glory.

My heart stops. I held my breath as I carefully retake the scene before me.

The lazy attitude, the little frowning, the clan symbol-

That's-

_Nara Shikamaru_

There is no mistaken, since he looks like he is in the same age as _me_.

My mind black out for a moment. Fortunately, the sole Nara didn't even pay attention to other children as he looks like he doesn't want to be here. Great, I didn't even know that Shikamaru plays with other kids other than Chouji.

I just met Yamanaka two days ago, now it is Nara? I thought my clan-meeting quota is already full. The foul taste covers inside my mouth as I gritted my teeth with increase irritation. The situation will get worse if it involved _Nara_, since they are so smart.

I try to calm myself down, quietly moved away from the group of boy as silent as possible. It is fortunate that Shikamaru doesn't seem to care about other people at all. Lucky.

Now that I think about it, they become friend even before they entered the academy, right? It could be right now.

"Hey, can I play too?"

I actually jump a little bit when I heard another voice coming from other distance. Wiping my face to another source of voice, I could only slap my grandpa mentally for choosing this day for me to explore the village.

The day when the canon character chooses to come out and play.

Maybe I should lock myself in my room for my entire life. Coming outside and meeting cannon-character one after another is giving my heart a heart attack.

I slowly took a peek at the boy.

He is _cute._

That's the first impression _Akamichi Chouji_ gave to me. His body is chubby and his face is round. There are the red swirl-like on both his cheek which gave him more adorableness. I really like to hug him then. Comparing him to Ino-

Ok, let's stop thinking about _that_ right now.

The boy named Kuma is the first one who talk to him. "You can't play 'ninja' with us!"

"Why?" Chouji flinch at the statement and question him.

Kuma hugs his chest, acting all high and mighty. "Because we already have full team!"

I snap at the Kuma, the bear, loud and clear so my words will be heard. "I never _ever_ said that I will play!"

He glares at me, but I returns the favor, not lowering the sight. Making a quiet curse, he then turns away when he realized he couldn't intimate me to play. He actually took out his anger on poor cute _Chouji._ "I don't want to play with you 'cuz whichever team that got you are definitely lose!"

"Yeah! You are too slow!" Some boys said in agreement.

There is a silence pause as Chouji gains a dejected face as he lower his head as shameful gesture.

I fidget when I think that my involvement has something to do with this. Oh shit, what if Shikamaru changes his mind and don't defend Chouji as he ordinary has to?

"... But we got an odd number" Shikamaru points out with a little frown, much to my relief. "Even games like Shougi are only fun when we play with equal numbers of pieces"

Chouji's face brightens, only to become sadden when he heard the rude words of other boys.

"Having useless pieces is just as good as having none at all!"

Chouji back away slowly. I refuse to look his way because it will make me feel guilty. Trying to feel better, I turn my anger to the bullies.

I know that hating ignorance kids is wrong, but it won't help stopping the thought of me mentally punching the boy in the face. There is no useless pieces in Shougi or any other pieces of chess! Since I have started to have a match with grandpa, I whole-heartily know how important each piece of chess represents. I doubt that bear-brat will ever win a Shougi match if he keep thinking like that. It's seem like Shikamaru also realized that the boy won't change his mind, even if he speak up.

I really want to lecture the kid, but _no_. This isn't when I could voice my thought, especially when the important scene is playing before my eyes.

I grit my teeth as I listen to the comment, waiting for the situation to unfold itself. Turning my glance at the genius boy, he seems to lose interest in the game as he stares in the direction where Chouji's retreating back fade away. Shikamau furrow his brow as his face shows a distaste in the discrimination among the boys, and finally decided to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going, Shikamaru?!" Some of the boys shouted.

"... Toilet" Shikamaru didn't even turn to face the other boys as he walks away. I am so _sure_ that way is not the way to the restroom.

And he will never come back...

"Hurry up! We are waiting for you!" Said Kuma.

Shikamaru just waved his hand and continued to walk with his slow pace.

I tried so hard to hold my gleeful snickers in place.

Hehe, typical _Nara._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't really know what is the boy, who dislike Chouji, name is. If anyone know, contact me? I don't really sure if the author named him or not.

And yayyy! Time for Shikamaru and Chouji. I actually am a fan of Shikamaru, ya' know? I really admire him because he is smart. I loved Chouji when he is young, he is sooo cute.

Okay, let's stop fan-girl moment here.

There is someone questioning me about romance in this story. I don't really know about that. Romance doesn't really fit with Ayumu after-all since she is-well _Ayumu_.

Maybe she end-up with no one at all?

**Kuma** is actually meant 'bear' in Japanese language.


	7. Chapter 7 Preparation (2)

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for late update. I recently encounter a huge pile of work. Urghh...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the rightful author, obviously. The OC is mine.

**Beta:** No yet, Unedited.

* * *

><p>After sneaking out of the group of irritated boys, I quieting walk into the direction of where Shikamaru and Chouji leaves. I was really curious on how and why they seem to click together. Even Ino doesn't seem as much as attach as those two. I mean, I don't even be surprised if they turn into BL (Joke! It's a joke.). I hide my snicker in the back of my hand. I was really absorb on my thought, I all most miss the staircase that leads to where the duo are. Trying to hide my presence as much as I can by holding my breath, I tiptoe on the stair until I could actually take a peek at them.<p>

They quietly sit side by side, looking so_ happy_.

An ugly feeling flashes through my mind. I cannot get a grip of what it is. It somehow stings me, making myself sound like a guilty pig.

I duck myself to hide from their view and let out a sigh.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino will suffer a lot in the future. Their teacher, Asuma and their father's death have a lot of impact for a person to break. They haven't suffered those things if I interfere.

_But, will it be too selfish... If I do not?_

I am not a friend of justice, nor I am such a good person that will say that I will save everyone.

_I am just-me, me. A coward, a person who feels more secure to know the future, yet done nothing to change it._

I felt a snap of pain whenever I think about it. Many people that could be saved if I told them what the future will hold, many things that could be fixed. It would be good if I have more courage to talk like Naruto, more trust in people.

But the memory of my relatives's fake smiling face still haunts me, I don't have those trusts anymore. The time when I struggled to fight with them in order to protect my little brother, make me no longer hold on to that 'trust'.

Why did someone have to make me reborn with memory? If I don't have these memories, I could live without fear. I would have done thing more than hiding here like a coward.

Inwardly, I chuckle to myself.

_I know the answer already, didn't I?_

"Now, what are you doing sitting around here, young lady?"

I swear my heart pop out because of his voice. I quickly raise my head toward the voice and actually let out a squeak.

Akamichi Choza, current Akamichi clan head, the lone survivor of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou.

I can't really count how many words of 'Oh, shit!' running in my head when I stare into his eyes. No, I don't really see his eye. Choza looks down at the little me is really intimating.

I shallow my breath and reply awkwardly "... N-Nothing?"

_And why the hell am I stuttering?_

He asks again, looking down at my frozen state with pure curiosity, "Are you a friend of Chouji?"

If I would have found the situation hilarious, if the one who is being stared at isn't me.

"Ah-AHH!" My voice becomes a little too high as I quickly find a good retreat, "I-I am just passing by! That's all! Yes, that's the reason."

"-So you are his friend, right?" He still insisted on the question as I sweat-drop. He really want Chouji to have a friend, huh?

But I won't answer it, not in a million years. I stand up and run.

"I must be going now! Good bye!"

I quickly scramble away as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Otou-san...Who are you talking to?"<p>

"Chouji, did you know the girl who has black hair and strange color eye?" Choza ask his son.

"Strange color?"

The elder try to recall the strange girl's eye color, "Like of lighter than brown, may be honey"

"-Maybe she is a girl that was in Kuma's group" Shikamura recalled, scratching his head, "Why is she here?"

Chouji didn't remember him talking to that girl, so he also had no idea.

Choza raised his eyebrow and smile, suggesting, "Maybe she is your admirer, Chouji"

"What?!" The chubby boy almost jump.

Shikamaru only rolled his eyes, remarked quietly, "... That will be troublesome. "

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"So how is your day, Ayumu?"

"Hmm, there is a bear that likes to bully porkbun, pineapple disagree and pineapple and porkbun become friend."

"...What?"

"The pineapple and porkbun will eventually become best friend, after that flower come in as they made team of three to fight off bad guys."

"O-...-kay?"

"Dear, do you know what Ayumu-chan is talking about?"

"...I have no idea,"

.

.

* * *

><p>I often wonder why Hyuuga is so uptight.<p>

I peek when one of the Hyuuga clan members pass though the market place while I am stuffing myself a lunch, in a middle of grandpa mission. He doesn't have any signed of his headband protector, but his attire resemble what Shinobi often wears. I nearly couldn't muffle my snickers when I saw him frown at the trembling store dealer while choosing eggs.

I guess it is a good thing they are so upright, since there are no Hyuuga peeking into the bathroom or anything.

That's the day I took an interest in Clans.

The day after that, I climb to the roof of random home to look down on the street. From my view on the anime, I expected I would see countless of Shinobi wander around the village like bees. I discovered that my assumption is proof to be wrong.

In my first day of observation, I barely counted five people in ninja attire walking down the street.

I somewhat, a little disappointed.

I lazily wander around the street, until my eyes capture on one boy. Trailing my eyes to observed him. The boy, a lot taller than I am, was standing in front of the dango store, lost in thought. His hair is long and pull into one low ponytail. I didn't really see his face because his back was facing toward me, but the red and white pattern of fan symbol on the back of his shirt tells me just as much.

Uchiha

Sometime, I just wonder why this clan has so much influence. They are like... some sort of place where the badass and villains were born, not to mention those pheromones. It is because of Uchiha's genes? I took some time to write in my notebook, and when I finally finish and went on observing the boy, he disappeared.

"Who are you?"

I almost curse when someone sneaks up behind me. I don't know why ,but recently, many people seem to like to sneak up to me. And every damn time, it has to be one of the main-characters.

_I will not freak out._

I carefully and slowly turned to face him.

I should know what's coming. I was.

I blink when I found myself having a staring competition with an Uchiha boy. He has a poker face and have a thin stress line under his eye. The boy seems to be much older than me, approximately ten or eleven years old. Wearing a dark tone color cloth like a typical Uchiha. I really don't recognize him at first, until the flash of Sharingan comes into my mind.

"...Oh," I gasp out, even before thinking.

He is Uchiha Itachi.

"...Hi" I really can't seem to get into 'panic mood' anymore, even if the one standing before me is the future infamous murderer. The fact that I view him as the anime character help me not to freak out and lash to kill him, or something like that. "Hmm, what did you say again?"

Amusement flash into his eyes when he realized that 'Oh, she is just a dumb, little girl'. His face becomed softer as he repeated the question, "Who are you, miss?"

"Nakashima Ayumu," I smiled, a little awed of his undeniable politeness. Really, he called a girl who obviously much younger than him 'Miss', I can't really be impolite by pointing out that he should introduce himself first. I just ask him his name to cause no suspicion, "And who are you, Uchiha-san?"

"Uchiha Itachi," The boy said, while still remaining his poker-face, his voice seemed apologetic, "I'm sorry for asking your name without introducing myself first."

"-it's fine?" I blink for a second. I remember Itachi became an ANBU at a very young age, maybe even younger than Kakashi. I just wondered if Itachi was already in it. When I see him walking away, I called him. "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and turn to give me a questioning look.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked.

Don't misunderstand. I don't intend to mingle with the storyline, especially not with important character such as Itachi. But I doubt that my questioning with change his decision, since all Itachi does was trained, eat, missions, and sleep. Because he didn't socialize with anyone, I could perhaps do a little talking to him.

"I must apologize. I can't really answer your question since I am in a hurry." Itachi said, his face remained stoic.

"I just want to a tiny bit of questions," I still insisted. I found disappointing when I see his face remain unchanged. "Pretty please?"

Urgh, it's cannot be helped.

I dug out the lunch in my bag I reserved for myself and unwrap it. The boys widen his eye in realization. "I will share some dangos with you."

In a flash, Itachi eyed the dango in my possession intently, as if he is fighting his own temptation. The sight is so amusing, I have hard time hiding the smile that intend to appear.

I have gained an upper-hand.

I swear I heard my own evil laugh in the back of my mind.

"I also have a nice tea to drink with these too." I cannot help myself but let out a smirk, "Soooo...?"

"...I could buy them anytime-"

"I figured out that you don't have a lot of time to waste," I raised my eyebrow suggestively, while pointing my thump toward the dango shop below, "Today seem like the dango shop is too pack to receive any guest at moment."

The future villain twitched his face. He looked at the still pack dango shop below and then the dango in my hand. My smile widens when he quietly sat across me, looking wearily.

"...I accept"

* * *

><p>I find ninja art quite fascinating.<p>

Other people give me a strange look when I pile my table up with various types of book about Jutsu. In their eyes, they may see that using jutsu is ordinary thing, on the other hand, because of my previous life's memory, I find it hard to get used to. It felt like I end up in the world that science can't explain anything, both terrifying and addictive. In my previous life, I don't really pay much attention to this information when I watch anime or manga. Yes, I know about Sharingan and all, but without any deep knowledge. As I flip through the pages, I found out many things.

Jutsu contain many types; Mainly Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is a combination of using chakra and hand seal. What I don't know is that the hand seal to require in order to manipulate chakra into what they want. This raises many questions in my head. Then how can some shinobi use only one or two hand seal to perform many complex jutsu? Tobirama, the second Hokage, is rumored that he can only use one seal to perform one jutsu. In my theory, I assume that they have regularly used the hand seal at the point that they can memorize the amount of chakra to use just one seal. For example, Naruto's kagebushin that require just one seal. Naruto practice this jutsu until his body knows that right amount of chakra to perform it. On the other hand, Kakashi ,the copy-nin, need to use many hand seals to perform the water dragon jutsu when he is fighting with Momochi Zabuza. Because Kakashi have many jutsu in his hand, he doesn't have any specific jutsu to physically memorize it so he prefers to use many hand seals instead.

Genjutsu, the illusion technique, is what I call interesting. In the book, they said that to cast Genjutsu, the caster required a sufficient amount of chakra and hand seal in order to mess up the other people's mind. It also notes that caster need to be intelligent as well. In my opinion, the word intelligent just not fit well. If I may theorize them myself, I would refer the caster as being detail and imaginative. After all, Genjutsu is about how the caster can make the victim think that they are in reality, not illusion, so that's why the caster need to be detailed and such. If they cast a sloppy Genjutsu, people could easily get out of it. I doubt I have a requirement in becoming Genjutsu caster like Kurenai. Just think of the time it took already gave me a headache.

And Taijutsu, simply a hand-to-hand combat. It's noted that Taijutsu majorly used their body as a weapon. In terms of chakra, they only use it to enhance their physical ability, something like passive chakra types. As Rock lee was able to use his chakra to enhance his body, that's mean he did have chakra core, but unable to freely use it to transform to another type of energy. Which means he chooses Taijutsu is the best choice. I really consider this opinion seriously. I don't think I can relay on Ninjutsu so much because of my average chakra reserve. At best, I may able to perform one or two large jutsu before my chakra dry out and it is not the best idea if I really pass out in the middle of a battlefield because of chakra exhaustion.

One thing that really catches my attention is the one which possesses the least information.

Fuinjutsu

It's kind of a mystery when it can create many things simply because of ink and the chakra. It was very surprising that the clan, which specialized in this ninja art is the Uzumaki that are famous for their strong life force and yeah... their obstreperous personality.

The book that I read didn't contain much information and I'm too lazy to find more, so I just lay my head on the table.

Really, studying is not my favorite activities.

When I see the pile of book I have taken out of the shelve lessen, I have the sudden urge to get even more lazy.

I am not the hard worker by nature. I just happen to get motivated once a while, that's all.

I flip lazily through that book and finally sighed as I close it. No more motive can get me to study now.

This is so boring.

I shut my eyes close and give a wide yawn. The sunlight flash through the window make me groan.

"Why is Konoha so hot?" I whimper as the sun is shining as bright as ever, then whine to myself. "I want a rain! Rain!"

It's seems like the time just stop as I feel the light tap on my shoulder. I let out a squeak, almost jump in the process. When I finally calm myself, I carefully turn my head slowly in the direction, feeling an intimidating presence behind me.

"Would you mind calming yourself outside and don't share your thought out loud, little missy?"

Oops.

I grinned sheepishly toward the pointed-look librarian as I bow my head in apology.

My eyes glance around aimlessly. Only few people come to Konoha's library, it gets even lesser as the time pass. I can't blame them though, I don't think the library is the most popular place on the weekdays, especially for kids like me. They tend to play outside more than study. But since I decided to enter the Academy earlier than then Rookie nine, I need to study these things fast.

I am suddenly frozen when I saw a certain pineapple head dozing off the window. After blinking a few times to make sure what I see isn't an illusion, I hardly believe myself.

_It's Shikamaru?!_

I am speechless. I could imagine him laying down somewhere outside with his favorite cloud watching, but not in the library of all the places. When I finally snapped out of my own confusion, I carefully observe him like a new species of animal.

This is the new side of the character I wasn't aware of. I just can't pass this opportunity to observe him and think more deeply about him more than just one character in Naruto, he is after all, a human. Well, I have seen that side of Ino already. I should observe some more.

The lazy genius stared at the cloud for a minute or two then proceed to read the book he was reading, grumbles something under his breath. The book in his hand immediately took my attention.

What's he reading?

Trying to see what he is reading, I narrow my eye and attempt to get closer, but because the cover of the book stay flat on the table. I can't see it. My curiosity went sky rock every minute when Shikamaru's face looks so motivated despite his lazy nature. I was wondering what makes him look like that. Damn, if I still continued to stay hidden like this, I would never get to know!

I don't think the excuse 'oh, you are my love at first sight, please speak to me' will work. Just imagine the expression Sasuke look at his fan girl, he looks at them like something disgusting. No doubt that Shikamaru who think every girl are 'Troublesome' would think any different.

Then again...I don't think he is a type to read a book. Maybe my fast conclusion in people habit is still lacking. I mean, how could he be so resourceful if he didn't read a lot, right? That's a new perspective I have found in the lazy genius.

How funny, a mentally full grown women doesn't know how to approach a kid. If Jessica looks at her right now, she will surely be laughed at.

Man, I should go on the simple way. I doubt he is going to remember me if I approach him for a little chit-chat.

"Hey?" I approach him awkwardly, shift my weight from left to right nervously.

He then sits frozen, then slowly turn to me with his sleepy eyes, his brow raised in a questioning manner. "Ahh, you are the girl that just shouted in the middle of the library?"

Great, I think I got myself a bad impression already.

Damn, he really seems smart too.

"Err, I...Well-" I laugh sheepishly with nervousness. When I stared at him close-up, I can give out more appearance detail of the boy than the last time I met him.

He had a black spiky hair pulled up in a short ponytail, the same as his older version. His eyebrow is thin, which support his oval face. Despite the left over baby-fat, I found his face slightly feminine, Shikamaru still doesn't have the earring which Shikaku gives him yet. Maybe he will get them when he enters the academy. I could see that he wears the shirt with a Nara symbol on it, just like in the manga. Damn, I could even see the intelligence in him when my eyes meet with his. I then took a quick glance at the content of the book he is reading and swallow my breath to prevent myself with cursing.

_It is KANJI_.

A book full of_ kanji_. This five year old boy is reading Kanji.

I felt my pride as a fully grown woman broke and stomp on the ground repeatedly. I have spent five years to master these, not including the basic of Japanese from my last life. This boy...This brat...Whatever, spent five years since born to this world and he already read the book full of Kanji. Damn you stupid IQ, I cursed you. I've lost to the boy and I'm already twenty-five year old (mentally).

How genius can you be, _Nara_?!

"So?"

"Well, I just want to ask you one question, answer it and I will leave you alone." Now I sound like a Yakuza, it came out so wrong. I bit my lip while to find the right word. Getting close to manga character could make you nervous as hell. "What are you reading?"

"Ha?" He gives me a confused look as he flipped his book cover upward and show it to me.

'Shogi: 108 strategics'

"Wait! That! Where did you find it?!"

He blinks and point, "...On that shelf"

"Thank you! I own you one!"

"That is a second question..." He stated dryly before mutter to himself "Troublesome girl...and weird too."

* * *

><p>The first day in the academy is what I called 'unpleasant'.<p>

I groan in annoyance. Going through school again, in addition, full of kids.

Kami, this is hell.

These noisy brats, despite being physically older than me, cannot sit still and wait for the teacher quietly. I placed my face on the table, trying to focus on what will be on dinner than the other kids' topic of discussion.

Damn, all they talk about are games and boasting about their parents.

"Ayu-chan? Is that you?"

I blinked, froze at the sound as I slowly lift my face off the table and sheepishly smile that the newcomer, who is quite familiar with."...Why are you here, Shinku-kun?"

"That's what I want to ask you, Ayu-chan. Didn't you say that you are not going to be ninja?"

"That's...Well..." I rolled my eyes, racing through my tiny little head for reasonable excuse, thus found none. I just want him to quit thinking about enrolling in the academy. I figure that if I said it that way, he wouldn't come. But it seems like he is stubborn as I am.

'The truth is I don't want you to enter Academy Shinku-kun, so I figure that if I lie to you about not going to be one then you might change your mind.' I thought bitterly. Trying to find more excuses are not a good thing to do.

"I change my mind." I go with shorter one, settling my eye on the front. "Want to join?"

"Of course!" He chirps with wide a wide smile. His instant answer to my invitation cause me to smile mentally.

Ergh, he is too cute.

I cannot hold myself to start poking his cheek, which causes the little boy will shriek in surprise and give me a pout.

"Stop it," He cheek redden as he look away, muttering to himself. "I older than you, you know..."

"Ooh, are you pouting?" I teased, enjoying the way he would pout and fumble with his finger. "Ahh, you are too cute. Let me give you a kiss to relieve my desire for you, sweetie."

"W-What?!" His face becomes something so funny. I can no longer contain myself and snicker. His face is deeper than red now, it is crimson!

It reminds me of when I was talking with Ethan. Shinku resembles him so much.

Too much...

I grimace and shook the dark thought out of my head. Just dreaming is enough, I don't want my personal issue to burden my petite body.

"Isn't that Hyuuga?" The whispering in the nearby group of girls caught my attention. I widen my eye in realization. I am so focused on the rookie nine that I absolutely forgot about that. I instantly sink myself behind the desk. Trying hard to be stealthy as I could, I poke my head out just above the table to see the famous (or infamous) Hyuuga Neji sitting in the front row, looking intimate as ever.

He becomes such an emo-bastard at the age of six? Wow, that's really unhealthy.

That's not the point now! I mean, I am in the same classroom with the super fate-freak, genius and arrogant Hyuuga Neji.

Ugh... How can I forget **_him_**?

"Umm...What are you doing, Ayumu-chan?" Shinku blink in confusion as he looks at me with bewildered eyes. Laughing dryly, I gather myself and trying to sit properly this time.

_But if there is a Hyuuga then..._

"Yosh! From this day on, I, Rock Lee, will work hard and become a splendid ninja!" The loud declaration coming from the front of the class make me jump and eventually slip on my own chair.

Bam!

I hiss in pain when I miss my chair and land (rather hard) on my butt. With the loud noise of my butt connected to the floor, all of the attention is drawn to me, earning myself a laugh from other children while Shinku widens his eyes, still puzzled but he still has conscious of trying to pull me up. It's not my fault that I'm not preparing myself to meet with that super energetic ninja and stoic Hyuuga at once.

"Are you okay?!" The future Taijutsu user come rushing through the crowd of children. I can't help but glance at the famous eye brow of him. It's just...wow, really. Perfect squared eye brow is not I something I could happen to meet regularly.

Receiving silence (since I still in the process of observing his eyebrows) instead of answer as he expects, Rock lee then have reached an unknown conclusion as he exclaims in an exaggerated manner.

"Because of my declaration that you have to suffer from such a fatal wound. For me, Rock Lee, shall assist you until you recovered. If I can't cure you within two hours and I will run around Konoha for hundred laps!"

_What-The-Heck is going on here?!_

_Did I just hear that famous quote?_

My mouth hung out in shock for another second until I finally regain me to clear the misunderstanding, I whisper to him while ducking my head low to avoid the strange stare the whole class.

"Umm...Lee-san, my injury is not a big deal. My butt just stings a little so just-," I haven't finished my sentence when the future Taijutsu specialist's voice, once again, erupts from him.

"What! Your butt hurt?!" He manages to increase volume of his voice even louder than before, drawing more attention to myself. Damn, I sure I have heard a snicker just now. For the first time in five years that I felt like I want to head-butt in anything, especially the blockhead idiot that is currently hovering over me.

The tips of my ears heat up as I heard another student laughing and pointing toward me.

Yes, I claimed myself to be all mature and grown up, but ignoring the laughing and finger pointing out right at you isn't something a person can easily does.

"Urgh, just a little bit, but-" I try to remain as calm and mature, only to be freaked out when my body was lifted up forcefully by a certain kid. I was, literary, panic. "-wait! What (the hell) are you_ doing_?!"

"Because of my resolution that you were in pain, that's why I'm going to take you to the Hospital!"

"No-wait-" I try to stop him, only proved to be futile when Lee doesn't listen to anything, "Just listen to me, damn it!"

"Ayumu-chan!" I could even hear the Shinku's retreating voice shouted behind me. But really, I don't care anymore...

_I really hate anime characters. **All of them**_.

.

.

Shinku could only look at the trail of dust left behind by the his friend's abductor in pure confusion.

The lone Hyuuga who watched everything just snorted.

"Weaklings," That's the only things he said as he continued to wait for the teacher.


	8. Chapter 8 Inconsistency

The nurse look at me blankly before repeat the question, "Pardon me, what do you mean by 'heavy injuries'?"

"Miss nurse! don't you see the look on her face that look like she was about to die?! Her butt must have received so much damage she couldn't speak!"

The nurse look at me again, but all she could see is a perfectly uninjured girl that have a dead look on her face and the nurse could only face-palm herself.

'Kami, the child is over reacting. Why am I the one that need to always run into this type of people?' I could read the nurse's though even without looking into it. It is so obvious, but somehow, Rock Lee is too stupid or too oblivious to notice. He even tells the syndrome of the cause wrong. I mean, who is it that shout at him to stop all the way from academy to hospital?

_Me_.

Who the hell got sent to the hospital just because she fall off the chair?

_Me._

And who is the main person of this humiliating situation being humiliated?

_Me._

The cause of all this?

_Him._

I mirror the nurse's expression, trying my hardest to calm down my own temptation of hurting an innocent kid. My mind trying to reason.

'It's because he cared, yes. He _must_ care or else, I'm going to kill him because of the humiliation.'

My mind never fails to make a childish remark at the end.

"Hmm," Miss nurse clearly looks unsure of how to respond to the boy's explanation, then meeting my eyes in silent communication. She probably understands my unspoken word ever since our eyes met, so she turns to the panic boy and adopted a assuring smile on her face, "Then you could leave the girl here and go to class? I will take care of her, okay?"

Her calmness tames down Lee's panic and the boy nod back. Lee, then, turn to me with is bright smile.

"Yosh! I will go to class now. Please take care of yourself!" His smile wider, "See you tomorrow."

I, feeling the want to humored him, can only nod mutely to the young boy while he turns his back and run to school.

There is an immediate silence between miss nurse and me. I mean, I don't even know what I come here for.

"Well," The women break the silence while she look at me clearly. Seeing no sign of injuries, she could only smile politely. "I don't think you have any injuries, but would you like some physical check-up?"

"Thank you, but maybe next time, miss." I smiled in return. I feel a bit guilty because of something so silly. "Sorry for taking your time."

The nurse widens her smile and nod in understanding, "Ah, it's okay. I understand that your little boyfriend is really worried and it could get out of hand sometimes."

The boyfriend's part makes me paled and seriously want to run away.

"..._ No_" I snap my face to the faced the nurse, making the serious face as possible to proof my point. "He is not my _boyfriend_."

Rock Lee, the famous Taijustsu user and one of the most cheerful Shinobi in the village, being my _boyfriend_.

He could be the best friend ones have, but not - not _lover_, for me anyway.

Just imagine make me shudder in fear.

Furthermore, he doesn't even know my name.

I quickly turn to the exit. "_Definitely not..._"

.

.

.

I end up ditching the first day of school.

_Not my fault here._

I don't have any idea of what to do. If I went home, my family would scold me for being irresponsible. I sigh and slowly took out my small notebook that my grandpa have given me for my 'training'. This thing has become handy when I am bored, or when I got a lot of free time. I happen to note a various of places that are pleasant to sleep.

I felt sorry for leaving Shinku-kun though. I hope he will be fine.

The wind blow past, making girls around quickly grab their skirt. It is fortunate that I wear pants to school.

I was against in wearing skirts to ninja academy. I don't want it to be flipped up when I do spar like Taijutsu and lets the whole world know what I was wearing for today. Even if I do wear skirts like other girls in the academy, It will be a pain to wear tight short underneath. No, I'm not that kind person.

So when my mother comes to comforting it to me, I immediately declined and made my escape to my father who oppose to the idea of wearing skirt to school. I once ask him why did he oppose it so much, he then answers it with... passion.

"Because boy will do anything to see under girl's skirt!"

"Hah?" I furrow my brow. "So, you flip other girl's skirt sometime?"

"Yes, I-... Wait, No!" His back is facing toward indoor so dad doesn't know that mom is approaching from behind, he doesn't realize her until his turn his head toward the tapping finger... of someone.

His face paled as white as a paper.

"It's seems like Otou-chan is a bad boy, isn't he?"

"Wait! No, that's not what you think, honey!"

"We have a long chat to do, _dear_."

I don't know what they talk about, but it certainly has violence, judging from the five finger embed on dad's cheek. Sometime I wonder why he married my mother. It's not like it isn't a good thing, but from my point of view, their attitude is completely different. Masao, my father, is a kind and protective man. And a little bit scared of my mother sometime. He only smiles softly. How he, a completely civilian, could find a courage to approach Hikari while knowing that grandfather is a head of TI is a mystery to me.

Now, the problem is that those winds aren't_ just_ a normal wind.

The small boy run past, grinning like a an idiot while laughing all the way. "Gahahaha! There is no way you old man could catch me, Naruto-sama!"

Then a second later, I see the group of grown men running up, chasing the boy.

"Come back here, ya'demon brat!"

The group of mischief runs past me, leaving me blinking.

..._Wah_?

- Maybe I'm hallucinating. Yeah, just forget it and keep walking.

_Yeah, it is just my imagination. Nothing more._

_._

_._

_._

_Now that I think about it, maybe going home is the best choice afterall._

* * *

><p>You could say that my life becomes more paranoid after the first day of school.<p>

Talking back at the mention of the paranoid, the little Shinku-kun even send me a look because of my undeniable creepiness. Of course, anyone would when they are being treated as a meat shield. When there happen to be long black hair boy (Hyuuga) or the funny looking eyebrow boy (Lee) nearby, I always hide behind Shinku-kun until the boys that I-didn't-even-want-to-be-called walked pass.

In case of the Hyuuga, I could easily avoid talking to him since he always ignores all of the girls in the class. But in Lee's case -...

"Where are you?! The girl that I harmed in the first class!"

After the first day, Lee seems too enthusiastically search for me, or at least as Lee quotes 'the girl I harmed'. His attempt at finding me lasted for a week before he gave up.

Yeah, this is _not_ the best part in my life.

But that least he couldn't remember my name.

Apart from my new given name 'butt-girl' (spoken by some snickering boys in the class), the class went is relatively well like a normal school. Math, science, and language classes are pretty normal, except for physical education.

Instead of running around, playing dodged ball, the instructor teaches children how to do sit-up, run a lap, and learn how to correctly throw punches and kicks. Of all the subject, I find this particular subject to be more difficult than other one. Since I usually didn't play around so much, I end up with muscle-sore and cramp.

The children struggle a bit when it comes to the academic, but the majority of them managed to pass it. Because I really don't want to put so much effort, I end up getting either an above average or average score. Hyuuga Neji and Shinku-kun, are two of the students that pass with flying colors. Neji, as expected, come up as the number one in all of the subject. I assume that he already learned the basic of the subject since he came from the famous ninja clan, even if it is a branch family. As for Shinku-kun, I already know for a long time ago that he has been smart. On the other hand, Lee is...

"Oi, dead last! What happens to 'becoming a splendid ninja' when you can't even pass math!" The boys in the class surround Lee's. Their voice is so loud that it reaches the farthest part of the room. My ear perk up in attention. Shinku-kun who quietly sits reading books beside me twitch and turn to the source of the noise.

The sight of Lee becomes smaller when those boys surround him. He didn't utter any word as if he is accepting defeat.

"Hey, say something! Dead last!" One of the boys push lightly at the Lee's shoulder. But Lee, wise as he is, doesn't lure into them tempt and didn't speak anything. He only sit still, keeping his hand to himself.

My eyebrow twitch in irritation. What I really don't like about kids are that they didn't know the limit of 'teasing'. It ends up becoming bullies and something harmful. Watching Shinku-kun at the corner of my eyes, his expression reflects a hurtful look, more than what Lee expressed. My heart softens slightly when I study his face.

_Oh well, a little push couldn't hurt._

I crumble a piece of paper and aim patiently at the head of 'those dead last**_s'_**_._

_Bonk!_

"What- !"

"Wah-"

"Who did that!"

Seeing the reaction of the boys, I could help but giggle a bit. The dark satisfied help me cure the irritation in my mind. The boys quickly turn their angry face to the noise and saw me and Shinku in the back of the class.

"Look Shinku-kun, I think I have an ability in aiming afterall," My smirk gone wider as Shinku-kun slightly pale face was even paler. "I even hit the three biggest dead lasts in the class in a row!"

"A-Ayu-chan, I don't think that-" Shinku shutter, but was cut out by those 'dead lasts'.

The boy A shout, "Did she just called us dead last?!"

"How dare she!" Boy B said.

"We are not dead last, he is!" The last boy of the trio pointed his fat finger that Lee, sneering as he said. While the future Taijutsu user looks as bewilder where he turn to face his savior (Or that least, something I thought).

"Don't call them 'dead last' just because they are bad at something," I look down at them, my eyes are cold and steady. The boys seem frozen in place. They are probably more confusing than anything when they thought that the shy (from my habit of hiding behind Shinku-kun), bookworm (The last year chakra books I keep reading during the break), and weak (obviously, I am kind of academic-type) looking girl who usually mopped behind the class will be the one taking action. "Last time I heard, you're there scoring at Taijutsu class was lower than Lee-San, hasn't it?"

"You-you are lying. This dead last is -"

"He is the third best in Taijutsu class. You could ask the teacher if your memory is too short for you to remember. So are you telling me that the one you are calling 'dead last' could actually beat you in Taijutsu, could be dead last? Then what are the people that got a lower score than him... Hmm, mister '_lower _than dead last.'" My voice is cold, and my lip widens into a _'smile_' that could be complete with the serial killer.

Their face went red with anger, but their body unconsciously shivers with fear. However, they are unable to find a word to counter my witty respond except for gaping their mouth like a dying fish, which is kind of funny.

"Now..." I glare and bark out, "Got lost!"

The boys, widen their eyes like a frighten rabbits, quickly turn their tail and run out of the room.

It is a good thing that I and Shinku like to stay after class, so there isn't really much people. Fortunately, The only one in the classroom now is me, Shinku, and Rock Lee, so I don't really attract that much attention.

Shinku-kun look at me with some sort of admiration, and Lee doesn't seem to really care about his bully anymore.

"Wow, Ayumu-chan. You are so cool—" Shinku praise, making me a little proud of myself, but fell flat on the floor when he added, "—like my mother!"

My proud face fell on the word 'mother'.

Really? I'm that _old_? I mean, I _know_ that I'm old. At least I could be Shinku's (young) mother already.

But to have someone so innocent like Shinku-kun reminding me of my own age make me feel ashamed.

_What am I doing, scaring the children when I am already this old_?

"You!" The loud voice echoes in the room take me out of a daze, to see Lee pointing his finger at me, eye wide.

"YOU! The girl I harmed!" Lee rush into me so fast I almost took a step back, his finger still pointing at me.

I huffed in annoyance, swatting his hand away from my face before Lee decides to experimentally poke my eyes to see if I'm the real thing.

_Oi, stop reminding me about how I got the nickname 'butt-girl' will you?_

Rolling my eyes, I nudged Shinku slightly till he send me a questioning look. I whisper in a low voice so that only Shinku can hear.

"You want to help him, right? Aren't academic is kind of your thing?" I smile encouragingly.

Shinku smile in return, though uncertainly.

"Hey, you! I never find you after the first day. Where are you hiding?" Lee come face to face with me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, still not quite sure of what to say, "... Yes, thank you for your concern, Rock-san"

"No need to worry! As a fellow future ninja, we have to take care of each other!" He smiled brightly, unlike second ago. "Just called me Lee! We are friend, right?"

His eyes were shining so brightly, it's hard to refuse him. I try to take a closer look at him, to look deeper into his eyes.

From what I remember from manga and anime, Rock Lee appears to be a cheerful person. The one that didn't, or never give up. But before he become that kind of person, what did he has to pass? I have seen some of the character's childhood memories and Lee's memory is no different. He practices his Taijutsu to the extreme. He also suffers from bullies that constantly make him more or less depressed. Will this event or situation make the result different? Will he ever met Gai when he appears?

"We are not friend."

My voice sounded sharper than I intend, and the result appeared instantly.

Lee's body stiffen, as Shinku glance at me with nervousness.

"Shinku-kun just want to help you with math, and I am just bored," I closed my eyes, refusing to see anyone. I could imagine Lee's swollen look and Shinku's confusion. I am mentally apologizing to them for a billion time, when I added, "There are nothing that could deserved something called 'friendship' between us."

I know I'm hurting the kid feeling.

And it stings like a _bitch_.

_I really hate to lie. I don't like it._

"Ayu-chan, why did you say like that!" Shinku-kun squeeze my hand. I could even feel his bloody red eyes staring straight into me. "Lee-san is in our class—"

"Which didn't mean that we would automatically be friend," I interrupted, finally open my eyes to stare at Shinku-kun.

"But Ayu-chan—"

"DO NOT WORRY, SHINKU-KUN!" The loudest exclamation from Lee make both mine and Shinku's ears ringing. When I turn to look at Lee, he was staring at my face with a sheer determination while raising his fist. "If Ayumu-san is going to put me up into a challenge of friendship, I will win it at all cost!"

At that moment, I couldn't really utter a word. I am stunned to the point of forgetting to hide my astonishment.

_Rock Lee was mistaking my refusal as a challenge?_

_Kami, I was starting to hate the author._

_Maybe I need to hang a sign like 'I WILL NOT BEFRIEND WITH CANON CHARACTER' around my neck next time I came out of my house._

* * *

><p>After Lee accident, he has improved in math with Shinku's help. He has earned enough to score past the test. Shinku-kun also have a new friend. Although Shinku really suspect me of why I didn't want to be friend with Lee, he didn't voice it. This is what I am a little grateful for. A bunch of bullies also been out because they didn't reach the improvement standard. Things seem to be quite simple and peaceful—<p>

—Except for one thing.

"Umm, Ayu-chan... Can I ask something?"

I quietly peek below and sighed in relief, before turning to Shinku, "-Sure, but please lower your voice a bit."

"Why are we hiding in the_ tree_?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer, the loud obstreperous voice erupted around the base of the tree. "Ayumu-sannn! Shinku-kunnn! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Shinku's face turn to sheepish as he whispered back, "... I think I know the answer."

Awkwardly, I scratched my cheek and turn to smile apologetically. "I'm sorry Shinku-kun, to drag you to this mess."

"Don't worry Ayu-chan,"

.

.

.

And there is a problem that I over-look when I step out to help Lee. It's seems like I have underestimated the bullies' gossiping network since those three boys I chase out seem dumb. I never thought of how Shinku-kun got involved, until I notice the bruise he got on his arm one day.

It was after a few days since Shinku starts to teach Lee. I was walking home with Shinku, both of us carrying a pile of homework, when I see how he winced, rubbing his bruise arm.

..._Bruise_?

I reached out for his arm, careful to touch only the part above his bruise, "Shinku-kun, what happen to your arm?"

Shinku flinches, instantly shaking his arm off her hands. I notice how his brow furrow and his lip turn into straight line before turn into a force assuring smile.

"I-It's nothing, Ayumu-chan. I just hit by the book this morning." Shinku's bloody red eyes avoid my stare nervously. "I am really clumsy, aren't I? Haha..."

I instantly caught on what's going on, yet I want to make him tell me the truth. I forged an ignorance and nod my head.

_But did you know Shinku-kun, you are such a bad liar._

_You never called me** 'Ayumu'** since we have started entering the academy, Shinku-kun._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HI! Again! I happen to have a tiny free-time, so this chapter was born.

It's was shorter than the last chapter?! Ayumu's paranoid trait had develop?! Lee's declaration of defeating Ayumu?! And Shinku is hiding something?!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

I will answer question in the next chapter, as well as answering review...

Hope this chapter goes well though.

I happen to become disappointed in my writing style though...


	9. Chapter 9 Two lives, Two Changes

I keep a closer eye on Shinku-kun ever since that day. Although nothing has happened on my watch, Shinku only appeared to be bruised whenever I didn't pay attention. I could feel the eyes and some gossiping about us. However, I think that the majority went to Shinku.

_What's going on?_

Lee is still talking to Shinku (When we cannot avoid him), but I didn't see anyone other than him.

_Why?_

.

.

.

I sit on the edge of the school, waiting patiently for Shinku-kun to get his picture book. Today is like another day. The wind blew past make me a bit sleepy. I mentally shake myself awake. I don't know how long I have waited for the boy and I begin to worry.

_Why is he taking so long?_

Waiting for another minute doesn't change anything, so I decided to head to the way that Shinku took.

Now that I think about it, isn't Shinku-kun's birthday is coming?

I muse silently about what should I give to him and what his reaction when receiving my present. After all, he is the only person apart from Jessica and Nathan that I cared about. Not giving him a present is kind of cruel.

I continued to walk pass the crowd of children when something catches my attention.

If it is something random, I would have walked pass as any day, but the unique color of hair I am so familiar with making me stop. My mind seems to stop working and I could only stare into the classroom.

There, lay Shinku-kun, in the middle of a gang of bullies I don't recognize. They laughed at something and nudged Shinku with their foot.

I saw_ red_.

I instinctively bit my inner cheek and felt a taste of iron, then I awake. The anger that I didn't feel for a long time, flared up. It burns everything. My observant thought I am so proud of became blank as I look at the scene.

I didn't jump in as I thought I would. I just watch with eyes that can burn anything. Unfortunately, no one notices it.

One of the boys snatches the book Shinku-kun is holding and inspect it. The boy, then, produces an ugly smile.

I don't hear what they said. I quickly hide in one corner when I see them carrying the book out of the room, leaving Shinku in the room.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What took you so long Shinku-kun?"

"Ah, well, I fell a sleep in the toilet. Sorry for making you wait for me, Ayumu-chan."

"...And where are your picture book?"

"I lost it."

"...Oh, is that so."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Oi look! That weakling came to school again!"

"What a pain..."

"Maybe he is an idiot?" Another body snicker. "My mother always told me that people who don't do what other people said are idiots."

I felt a grip on my hand as we pass through the three children. They are the boys that bullied Shinku the other day. Of course, Shinku didn't know I knew. I glance that the shivering kid behind me. He does not meet my eyes, but instead, he stares at the ground, tears welling in his eyes as a sign of defeat. Not knowing what to do, I continued to tug his hand and going through the boys without giving much attention.

They are, after all, a brainless idiot.

"Oh, look like the weakling has a friend." Chuckle one of the boys while pointing at her. "Why do you hang out with that creepy eye anyway? You can be friend with us, excluding that chicken of course."

"Isn't it an obvious answer?" I rolled my eyes in bored expression. "I just don't like you guys, you are noisy."

"What did you say?!"

"Well, I mean, look at you guys, you are behaving like a squealing girl that desperately seek for attention." My finger touch my lip in a questioning manner. "Or perhaps... You guys really want Shinku-kun's attention that much?"

"We aren't a **_girl_**!" Those boys hiss.

"Didn't I just said that you guys behave like one?" I continued to mock, trying to remain as calm in the outside.

"We did not behave like one and we are stronger than you." Underling number one sneer angrily.

"Duh, everyone is stronger than me." I let out a sigh. "If you guys seriously want me to feel being offended, you should say that you are smarter than me."

Yep, some six year old children saying that they are smarter than twenty-six year old women. I will definitely be offended.

I turn to look at them from head to toe and smirk.

"It's just you didn't seem that smart to me though."

"How dare you!"

"Get her!"

"Ayumu-chan!" Shinku panic. His face shows a shock expression when his only friend (Who he assume that is mature) jumps into the action.

The punch is thrown in my face. I step back as the punch went pass me and counter with my own to the leader. I manage to punch the leader brat's face, but it doesn't have much power in it. My punch can only make him step back for one or two steps.

Maybe one on one duel, I could win, but three on one? No way.

That's was when I brawl for the first time in my life. The result?

I lose horribly.

* * *

><p>Drip...<p>

...?

"-Why did you do that?!"

I finally peeled my swollen eyes up to the boy and smiled a broken smile, even if it's hurting like hell. I could particularly taste iron, no doubt my own blood, in my mouth.

But what greet me isn't usual Shinku's worried face, he is crying.

_Crying? Why?_

"Y-you are so stupid," Shinku eyes stared at me with his angry, tear filled face. No doubt that the salty water I felt is his. I wonder slightly on how long is he crying like that. ", After all, I have endured-*hic*... -_What's the point of all that?_"

"Why did you have to?"

"To protect you" Shinku's reply make me speechless. He bites his lip to prevent a hiccup, but it still proves to be futile he start to talk again. "They say they are going to bully you too *hic* if I tell anyone."

I don't know what to say.

The boy follows through his promise for real when he said he wanted to protect me, and what am I doing here, follow though my choice halfheartedly?

"Shinku," I mentally wince when my voice came out like I am about to cry, "Being with you teach me something every day, you know?"

"—Huh?"

I chuckle at his adorable questioning face, then proceed to shove the picture book I stole back from the boys to his face.

"Just don't lie to me again, okay?"

At least I didn't lose _entirely_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ayumu-_chan_ why did you do that?"

Shit, it seems like the word got out.

"What?" My voice come out as a snap. I was in a very bad mood. My body is sore and hurt all over as a bruise and scratch were seen every part of my reveal skin. My long pony tail hair tangle and some of them were cut. The fight ended up badly. The fight lasted only a few minutes, but they have given me a nasty ass-kick.

Damn ninja training.

"Don't act innocent. You just got into a fight at school!"

Trying to avoid the bad scenario with my mother, I look away from her angry face. Heart full of unyielding. "Yes? And what do you want to know. Kaa-chan?"

Hikari hugs her chest, giving me a threaten warning. "I want to know the reason, and it must be a _good_ one."

"Now, now Hikari, you are being too harsh." Grandpa smile as he pats Hikari shoulder. "Let me talk to her alright?"

I stare at grandpa as he lowers himself to meet my eye level. His eyes are intense, even for mentally for twenty year old women. I want to avoid his glance, but choose not to. He is my family and I have learned to trust him in the pass five years. Including mother, it's just that she has too much temper and too hot head sometimes. If I stare at her too much, it would become a challenge instead of solving the problem.

Not that I can say that to myself. I'm too, a short temper.

"You know what you are doing right, Ayumu?"

"I completely am, plus, the first one who throws the punch is that boy." I point out the truth.

"I don't have to know who start first." He stated without a smile, "I'm asking you if you know what you are doing."

Why did he sound like I was the one who is wrong? I clench my bottom lip, bitterness spreading in my mouth. His word slung deep into my old wound. I felt betrayed. This feeling that I want to forget.

.

_'Do you know what you are doing?! You useless child! I give birth to you and raise you for 6 years. 6 whole years! And you betray me.'_

_'Mama...' The child whimper, her hand clenching to her mother's sleeve. 'I'm... I'm sorr_—_'_

_'I'm not your mother! No, not anymore!' Her whole shook, shaking the girl's hand off her then walk outside. 'Just die.'_

_'Mama, no, don't leave me! MAMA!'_

_._

_'I need money for a doctor. I know that my lovely daughter will help, doesn't she?'_

_'...'_

_'Pamela, your mother really need help...'_

_'...'_

_'PAMELA! YOUR MOTHER NEED THAT MONEY.'_

_'...Who?'_

_'I'm your mother, darn it! So give it to me! That money from your dad's insurance!'_

_'My mother disowns me almost fifteen years ago, and I can't really recall her face.'_

_'Don't you dare do this to me!'_

_'I do what to you?' The girl glance her eyes in a cold manner. 'That money will support my brother education, there is no money to lose for some...beggar'_

_'YOU!'_

_'... Get out. I will pretend that I don't see you today.'_

_'_

_._

_._

"I **know **what I am doing." I glare up to meet his eyes with equal intent, catching him off guard. Grandfather gave me more intense eyes as I stiffen, eyes shut close to prepare myself for harsh comment. Surely, he is going to scold me without hearing my reason and-

"Good." His unexpected soft voice makes me opened my eyes in surprised. I raised my eyes only to see his smiley face. His lip was curled into a genuine smile as his aged eye curve in to crescent moon shape. Confusion influence my mind as I open my mouth, yet unable to say anything. He laughs when he saw the astonish look I gave him. His warm, big hand guided me toward the balcony and to sit there, patting the place next to him, gesturing me to follow him.

Feeling numb and majorly confused, I refuse to sit with him, but choose to stand next to him, staring at him nervously.

"Why don't you say anything?"

He raises his left eyebrow up in question matter. "I did say 'good', didn't I?"

"You know that's not it," I sigh, finally allowed myself to sit next to him. "Oji-chan... You are acting like you are going to blame me for fighting."

He hums, dragging me to sit closer to him. "It's depend on what you fight for."

"What am I fighting for?"

"For example" He keeps himself compose. "Fighting to protect the person you care for."

I startle, turning to face my grandfather mouth agape. "How did you know, I—"

"The boy named Shinku come to our house and explain everything." He sighed . "If he didn't come to see me first, are you going to tell me the reason?"

"... I—"

"We don't get mad at you, ya'know? Isn't protecting our friend a good thing?" Grandfather smile, his winkle hand pat on my head slowly. "This was the same as Oji-chan's job, you see. Becoming a demon to help them."

"You mean by hurting other people. I kind of understand it." I cling on to grandfather's warmth as I close my eyes in comfort. Ah, his hand felt so familiar, like my father's hand. "Being a demon to the enemy, doing anything to help our allies."

"Smart isn't you, gaki?"

"I speak from experience." I puffed my cheek as a pout.

"Oh?" He smirks "Experience from five years old? How deep!"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Whatever, I am telling the truth."

Of course, including twenty years in my old day.

"You know we are not mad at you, gaki. So be a good girl and apologies to your mother and father, they are really worried sick about you."

I sigh, as for blaming myself. I really hurt them, aren't I? "I know, I really am."

"...It is a quite good thing actually." I raise my brow in question manner as my grandfather glance into our home garden, currently enjoy the view. ", for you to let it out sometimes."

"Err?"

"You are always such a good girl, Ayumu-chan. You never argue or fight with your parent, but instead, you choose to go with the flow. You really anxious about being hated by your parent so much?"

Grandfather's word is like a knife snap into my own wound. It's _hurt_. I flinch, for the first time in many years, I just realized of how coward I am. How I still treat them with shallow relationship, link with the word 'The other family'. I still scared of losing someone dear to me, still hid behind the wall to ignore the attachment of my new family. My past life shadow still controls me, strangle me and trap me in the darkness 'she' create within my heart. _'She'_ is still influencing _me_. I feel a bitter taste in my mouth as I try to swallow it down.

But grandfather said I have changed, right?

Is this mean I'm lowering my guard, and willingly accept them as my true family? The family that will never _hate_ you?

With long silence, I manage to choke out a shaky words, lowering my head to the ground, preventing others to see my tears swelling on my face. "I-If I have made a big mistake... Will you hate me?"

"We may be angry, yes. But we will never hate you. You are the child of freedom. Your parent named you 'Ayumu' for a reason, ya' know" He smiles down at her while lifting my chin up to face him. I blink at him confused, despite the tears streaming down my face.

"'To choose her own way, without wing tied to the ground'" My mother's voice seem to flow along the wind. I

"We never hate you, my angel. Whether you choose the wrong path or not, we still here to correct it and lets you make your own choice" My father's deep voice startle me. He was comforting mother and they are holding each other.

"..." My mouth felt so dry. I slowly approach them, and hug them with my short five years old arm.

"...Thank you"

_Thank you for giving birth to me. Thank you for the patient you have endured for me. Just... Thank you._

I finally have a family that I can express myself without hiding behind the wall I built. A perfect family for _me_.

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I won't run away anymore.<em>**

All thought resolved into one resolution when I approach grandfather.

I cannot continue to tell myself that 'be coming ninja' will saved anyone when I myself didn't go all out. I felt frustrated when Shinku got bullied, and I cannot do anything to them. The teacher won't help, since they thought that the weak shouldn't enter in the academy in the first place. I become more furious, when I realized that my own action is the cause.

_How pathetic._

_If this world cannot solve by intellectual way, then I will go with their way... their** ninja way**._

"Oji-chan," I clench my hand into a fist, gathering my own courage, "Please... please teach me... to_ fight._"

Grandfather's lip turn upward into a smirk. His eyes shines, showing his hidden amusement.

"_Ah, I was wondering when are you going to say that._"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**"Nathan! Hey! You are going to be late! Hurry up!"**

"Just a sec, okay?" The blond hair teenage shout back while he grumble to the photo fame he is holding, "Darn, Jessica, can't she see that I am not a child anymore?"

The picture in the frame seems to always smile at him. He could only smile in return and took it out of the frame.

"Sis, today will be my first day in college," Nathan mumble quietly to himself, "And I will work hard for myself and you too... So watch over me, okay?"

"Nathan! What kind of future_ FBI_ is being late for his first day of college?!"

"Geez, OKAY, okay! I'm coming! Hold your horse!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Yeah, Nathan decided to become FBI ! And Jessica is... well, Jessica?

-Ayumu (Pamela) -6 years old (physically)- 26 years old (mentally)-

-Nathan is currently - 18 years old-

There are many reviews. I will answer a few.

I am really sorry for the grammar error, I guess I need to rewrite some chapters soon.

For Ayumu's development, it begins slowly because of many reasons;

1. _She doesn't really have anyone she really cares for in this world_. Her decision on becoming a ninja is because she was afraid of separation, just like what have happened in her previous life. If she happens to have developed a special feeling for her new friend, she could be strong enough to protect them. But her process has done halfheartedly, since she didn't hold anyone dear as her previous family. In this chapter, however, her feeling has changed. This includes the feeling toward Shinku-kun and her family. She felt like she could open up more.

2. She is_ lazy. _She isn't a type of person that will change instantly when she know something. It needs to happen in her face first, for her to get motivated. (Hah, you are not intelligent and strong enough to protect even your friend, Shinku!)

Etc, etc.

Many more.

The first original story will truly begin in not more than one or two chapters. I already write up the scene when Ayumu meets Naruto, but I am not sure about the timing. So I still consider putting it in the next chapter. And the training will begin the next chapter :)

Look forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10 Time is Ticking

It was pleasant weather, around 5:30 in the evening. Normally I'd help my mother cook dinner or play a random game with my grandfather when he was free from the stress of work.

Of course, there's always an exception to the rule. And tonight was one of those times.

"Kami," I breathed out one evening during training. My lungs burned as I tried to breathe in as much oxygen as possible. "I—*pant*cannot—go on anymore!"

"Now, now," Grandfather cooed as if he cared, widening his lips into a sneaky, evil smirk. His eyes sparkled in dark amusement. "Be a good little girl and run faster, Ayumu-chan."

"Wahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw Grandfather approaching me from behind, swinging one hand. It held a lit, flaming hot torch. I quickly summoned the strength I had and jump. I quickly scrambled away to gain more distance when my foot touched the ground. My lungs burned and the soreness I didn't realize I had make me unable to stand straight.

His dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he spoke in a taunting manner. "Keep it up, Ayumu-chan."

I growled in annoyance. "Why aren't you tired, Oji-chan..." I mutter under my breath. I cursed mentally while pouring all my concentration to dodge to the swinging torch.

"You are sadist, Oji-chan!" I complain at last. Grandfather smirks again.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Grandfather stepped out, and I finally collapse into a heap, panting from my latest 'exercise' regime. He returned a few minutes later, carrying what appeared to be two buckets of water. I eye them, and then look at him.

"Since you still young and tired from running—" I glared at him at that part "—I will only give you a light exercise."

I blinked, thinking that I hadn't heard correctly. "What? No running? No fire?"

"Of course not! How can I torture— Er, I mean, How can I ever give my dearest, _adorable_ granddaughter a hard time?" he chuckles as he set the buckets down.

"...You really enjoy it didn't you, Oji-chan." Either he didn't notice my glare or choose to ignore it. He didn't reply though.

"What are we going to do today then?"

"Oh, nothing much..." He gave me that smile that made me wary, until he opened his mouth and made me regret asking that question.

"Just a strength training that's all."

* * *

><p>"Oji-chan…" I tried to hold on to the buckets of water for dear life.<p>

"Another thirty minutes. You can do it, Ayumu-chan." he says calmly.

"I am dying here—!"

"Focus on your breath, not talking."

"I really can't feel my arm anymore!"

"That's even better. Now you could do more."

"You are insane!" I felt both of my arms are going to tear off and rotted, "You really are insane!"

I never thought that walking would be a painful experience for me. But it was. I groaned when I thought about the evening training session Grandfather set up for me. He always drilled me in strength training and dodging. And trust me, Grandfather never used the same method. Perhaps tonight would be another nightmare... and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

I tried to take my time on walking home, purposely tried to stall time as much as possible. As I did, I heard a commotion and I stopped to listen in.

"One day I will become a Hokage and all of you will know how great I am! Dattebayo!"

I may not of recognized the voice, but I knew that saying anywhere.

Dattebayo...?

_OH NO._

Becoming Hokage...?

_OH SHIT._

I catch a glimpse of a blond head boy shouting angrily at the crowed, yet they seem like they didn't care. Those people just cast him a disgust look and continued to walk away, ignoring him. His blue eyes are dull with anger and red like he was going to cry. His cloth was dirty and worn out. It clung to his skinny body, along with mud and dirt. I feel my breath hitch in my throat.

"Hokage? Don't make me laugh. There is no way a demon brat like you is going to become Hokage!" I hear one of the store keepers' snorts. "And don't you dare step into my store! I will not sell anything to you!"

"As if I want that yucky onigiri!"

"You little—!" Many swear words come out from the frustrated man as the blond haired boy ran away without sparing a glance. I sigh and approach the store keeper's store.

"Err...pardon" I speak up, interrupted the angry store keeper in process as he is still ranting. "I want grilled salmon and ebiko onigiri please."

"Oh, what a polite child," His face instantly changes from angry to smiling. It was welcoming, warm, almost. Compared to how he treated the 'Demon Brat'...

I felt sick inside, but I managed to force a smile toward the old men as I went to pay for my food. I couldn't believe they could change so fast. I paid for my order, and headed out, intent on finding that young boy for some strange reason.

I took a peek here and there around the town, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

When I was about to give up, I paused. I heard what appeared to be sniffling. I took my training into effect, and quiet as I could, I followed the sounds into a small clearing, where I saw the little blond boy crying, sitting on the ground. I felt my chest tightening, as I realized I couldn't stand seeing people crying. I hated crying myself. It gave me memories of a time that I was unable to protect... him...

Taking a deep breath, I approached him and decided to comfort him the best way I could.

"Look what we have here... a weakling?" I sneered, internally surprised by my voice. It doesn't sound like me at all. But it made him looked up.

The blond headed boy stiffened, twisting his head to my direction with eyes reddened because of his crying.

"I'm NOT! Who are you, anyways?!" he snapped. I walked closer, feeling confident that whatever I would say would register.

"Sure, sure, that voice of someone crying in the forest." I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to know, crybaby."

The angry boy clenched his tiny fists, waving them above his head dangerously. "You want to go, huh?! Don't you DARE call me a crybaby!"

I glared back, not afraid of his words or waving fists. "Then don't act like a weakling!"

"What do you know? You know nothing!" he screamed. I placed the food down, stormed up to his face, and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"So are you going to sit here and weep about it all day?! Just because nobody likes you!?" I grit my teeth. "How long are you going to cry? NOBODY IS GOING TO HELP YOU!"

"Wha-" He was speechless.

"If you want to be liked, try and find a way, idiot!" I wondered why I was so passionate about this. But he seemed to be feeling it too, which was something I planned to achieve... at least, I think.

"I will become a Hokage! Then everyone will acknowledge me!" With all the snort and trail of tear, nobody would take him seriously.

_But I believe him._

I felt my heart light up as Naruto say that. I am so glad he didn't lose his determination. But I still had an act to maintain. Still acting like I'm pissed off, I make an annoyed face at him.

"Then what are you doing here, crying like a pathetic puppy? Tch, waste of my time."

"Oh yeah, and who are you?!" The demon boy demanded.

I just shrugged, grabbed my food, and turned around to finally go home. "None of your business. I'm getting out of here. I don't want to see some weakling."

"Oi!" Naruto called out. I turn to glance at him, raising my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Naruto's mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something. After a few second or so, he finally forms a sentence. "...What's your name?"

I stick out my tongue, just to rile him up. "Not telling you, ha!"

"One day you will tell me!"

'_Maybe one day, Uzumaki Naruto. Maybe one day.'_

I then looked at the food I had bought, and at the small, dirty blond boy walking next to me. I smiled to myself and turned around, handing the boy my food. "Happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stood, flabbergasted. "W-What? How do you know me?! Oi! Come back here! You cheater! Answer my question, damn it!"

I laugh to myself as I run home. _'Mission accomplished.'_

Thus, this was how I met Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Ayumu-san, PLEASE BE MY FRIEND!"<p>

"No."

"I will run hundred laps around Konohana if you would be my friend!"

"No."

"I will—"

"_No._"

I brush off Lee's declaration of 'friendship' and sigh, totally spent. Man, training with my grandfather is like a nightmare!

I never really appreciated my worrywart mother until she cured my sore body with her magical hands upon me returning home. And I mean magical...

Her hands felt heavenly as she massaged my shoulders, feet, back, everywhere I complained was sore and throbbing. She might kind of drives me nuts before, but now I will never complain about her ever again... maybe.

My father, on the other hand, looked a bit worried with grandfather's training method.

Every single day, I would have to train after school with grandfather. That usually meant I woke up sore, stiff and sometimes cramping every time I woke up for school. I somehow managed to drag my body to school, and tried to stay strong even under Shinku's worrying glance since he knew that I had started my own training.

I couldn't even read my books in class. I always immediately fall into sleep with exhaustion. My grades dropped because of it, but thankfully, my training was more important than my grades, and so my parents weren't too hard on me. They just wanted me to graduate.

During the second year in the academy, we were paired to spar. Normally, I was placed with different partners, so I wondered who my partner would this time.

When we were placed, I was paired up with some girl I didn't even know. But I was instantly recognized her _dark_ eyes. She is an Uchiha.

"Uchiha Minami and Nakashima Ayumu, come forth!" Well, I guess I was right.

Uchiha Minami came out with a smug smile, seeing her opponent as less than threat potential. It was rational to be prideful when you were raised as a clan child, since they were raised to be a ninja.

I sighed while tiredly dragged my worn out body to the field. I was so sleepy and my thoughts drifted back to my grandfather and how I wished I could complain about my training.

I don't really care about winning or losing in practice matches. Putting enough effort to pass is only my top priority. I could care less about losing, as long as my nickname wasn't getting any longer, that is.

Both of us make a seal of confrontation, while assessing each other.

I scan her body build. She has an average height for her peer, but was slightly leaner than most. I concluded she was more of a speed person.

The teacher, whose name I could never remember, raised his hand, signaling us to get into position. Minami got into her position as did I. She prepared to use her clan's style of kata.

"Start!"

The Uchiha girl dash toward me with fist rose. It was fast and aiming at my face. My mind went blank and I could only do the most reasonable thing.

I dodged.

My body pulled backward reflexively in the most minimal effort. Her fist swung past my face as a flash of disbelief flashed through Manimi's face. She quickly recovered and tried to throw another punch to my stomach.

I blinked in shock when my body seemed to move on its own as my body twisted to dodge the blow. I took a few steps to completely move myself behind her back.

Of course, instead of a punch, I did something better. I pushed her from the back.

The girl let out a high-pinch 'Eieeee!' as she struggled to get her balance back. The class was silent, only to burst out loud with laughter a few seconds later.

"Manimi is being beaten by the butt-girl!" One of the boys yelled out as the other began chanting and cheering.

The Uchiha girl went red with embarrassment. Her body was trembling with anger as she turned around, fire in her eyes.

_'Oh dear, not this again.' _I rolled my eyes when the shout start.

The next movements of Minami seemed feverish. She seem to push more power into her punches and kicks. But it only make it easier to dodge, since the blows were more straight-forward. Most importantly, she was exhausting herself faster.

Obviously, the teacher wasn't going to end the match until one of our backs touch the ground. So maybe I could fake my defeat.

I took a glance at the sheer rage in Manami's eyes and mentally shook the ideas out of my head.

_There is no way Manami is going to let me go if I fake it. She would think I was humiliating her._

Dodging another powerful kick from Minami, I tried to observe her clan's kata.

The way Uchiha's kata seem to focus on was a powerful blow along with fast movement to protect themselves from being countered. It would be effective _if_ their opponent have lower speed and endurance.

"Oi, stop dodging and start to fight, butt-girl!"

My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I dodged the girl's right hook.

Minami was panting like crazy. Although her eyes seem angry, her body had reach its limit.

I sighed as I see her raised another fist, dashing with more intensity as ever.

_Well, it's couldn't be help..._

I prepared for the blow.

The second it almost hit my face, I slide to the side, leg stretching as my hand push her head forward, and I unintentionally... trip her.

Not even a scream came out of her mouth as her face crashed in to the dirt. The loud crack can be heard throughout the field as I went still, eyes wide in shock.

The crowed of children become silence as they all gaped like a dying fish, before chanting and cheering my name.

Minami lay there, not even a slightest stirred, as if she was dead. I just couldn't believe that had happened...

I laugh nervously and quietly whispered, "—I'm sorry?"

* * *

><p>There was one good new and some bad news.<p>

The good news was that Minami wasn't dead (yet), she only had a broken nose and had fainted due to exhaustion (much to my relief).

The bad news were as follows:

One, Minami has declared that I'm her Nemesis. The first thing she said after the teacher and I took her to the medic-nin to heal her broken nose was "You will pay." Which I replied to by rolling my eyes.

The second bad new is that I was categorized as 'aspiring taijutsu student'. The after-effect of beating an Uchiha and defeat her with only tripping her leg.

The moment the teacher gave me that comment, I was already gaping like an idiot. That was NOT what I planned at all!

That was when everything went down hill.

"You are super cool, Ayumu-san!" Rock Lee, with sparkle on his eyes, was gripping my hand and shaking it with all his might. "To able to defeat Minami-san who has better scores in taijutsu, you made it unbelievable!"

I tried to pry my hand from him, but he had a pretty tight grip. "I too must try my best and become like you!"

He widened his smile. "I will defeat Hyuuga Neji for sure next time."

"Er—"

"You will never beat me," The anonymous voice from behind make me startle as I turn to face the visitor. "It is your fate."

The one person I try my best to avoid would appear in front of me... Hyuuga Neji.

I stared at him. Neji stared at me. I was not too keen to making my dislike for him known.

His face is still round with left-over baby fat, which makes his glaring kind of hilarious.

"The weak will always be weak, and the strong will always stay strong." His words was cold and distant as his eyes stay focused on me. It seemed as though he would keep all his thoughts to himself rather than to anyone else. "It is fate."

But, of course, Lee kept getting the wrong idea.

"You are wrong, Neji-kun!" Lee twirled his whole body to face Neji. "Weak can become strong if we train! Just like Ayumu-chan!"

The two of them held a staring challenge. While I, on the other hand, stood there, confused and shaking my hand as it throbbed.

Shinku came back and stared back and forth between them, whispering to me, "Ayu-chan, should we stop them?"

"Let them be," I experimentally flexed my hand and sighed. "That's why I said that clan's kid is evil. You could never get enough of their 'pride' of being shinobi clan."

I paused while turning to Shinku. "Watch and learn, Shinku. Don't let my own judgment be yours." Shinku nodded absently, turning his attention back to Lee and Neji.

"Train?" Neji scoffed, "The weak could never change even if they train. Nakashima-san, here, is only someone who hides her potential."

"I too, was once weak when it came to math, but because Shinku-kun and Ayumu-chan helped me. I managed to pass it." Lee raise his fist, puffing his chest as if he was trying to get his point across, "I can't accept that kind of belief."

"I didn't help though..." I whispered to myself, but tried to look as if I was focusing on my nails.

"The dead last like you won't understand."

"Even if I_ am_ dead-last, even if I_ am_ no good at math, I know I will defeat a genius like you, Neji-kun!"

I shook my head when I recognized it. The budding rivalry.

_'Ah, bromace...'_

* * *

><p>The second year in the academy is, well, it was what I'd called eventful. Not only it was a year we move to studying chakra and using it, we will be taught on how to fight. However, that wasn't a problem.<p>

This year, a lot of new people came to the academy, including the Rookie Nine.

"Ayu-chan," Shinku sighed in exasperation one morning, "Why are you… Why are _we_ hiding again?"

"Because." I answer, eyes darting around.

Shinku gives me a dead-pan eye look, waiting for an answer. When I don't talk, he sighs and proceeds to follow my antic, unwillingly. "Okay, so what's now?"

I actually pause to think. Good question. What are we going to do hiding in these trees.

"We are training to be—Um, stealthy?"

"Really? Before we have classes?"

"Our target for today, Shinku-kun," I spoke in a serious voice, ignoring his retort, "is to hide from the clan kids and successfully go to our classes."

Shinku, curious, questioned, "And why are we hiding from 'the clan kids'?"

"Simple." My voice unwavering, "They are evil."

"But our class has Hyuuga, right? I don't really think that he is that—"

I quickly clapped Shinku's mouth as I spotted the black hair kid walking into the building. Along with that boy is someone I really didn't want to meet.

Uchiha Itachi. His stress lines have started to show. If I didn't know his real age, I would think his is in his late teens.

To be honest, after our encounter that day at the dango store -long story short, I took a stupid leap on him- we have met often. Too often and frequent, which scared me.

Our conversations was usually short and light, but I couldn't truly relax in his presence. Itachi always stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. And that meant the boy who was obviously tailing him like a love-sick puppy is… Uchiha Sasuke.

"This is really the day of mischief. We are doomed."

Shinku, who managed to pull off my hand from his mouth raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Er, I think you are over-reacting Ayu-chan."

"Shhh, come on. We have to be quiet." I pull him alongside me and we enter the school building. Once in, we go the opposite way of the Uchihas. Things were going smoothly, until...

"WOOF!"

A bark made me stiffen. I could feel my hand become sweaty as I swallow panic. The light tug on my short make me even more pale. Oh my—

"Akamaru!"

My head started to sing a song like _'The dog boy is coming, and shit, we're doomed'_ repeatedly. I tried to shake off the tugging, but fate wasn't kind to me.

"Oi! What are you doing!" The boyish's voice raised as the figure of short brown hair came up to front of me and Shinku. I could only curse. "Akamaru said you are sus-sus-pi-nion!"

Akamaru, the tiny dog that I want to strangle so much, barked as an answer as it lets go of my long pant and goes running to its owner.

I gave Akamaru a light glare as I turn to the Inazuka clan's cannon character.

He has a boyish face. A tiny fangs peek out in the corner of his mouth. Both of his cheeks have two identical red triangle. His dark hair was cut short and messy. This was Inuzuka Kiba.

"It's 'suspicious'," Shinku pointed out, only to receive a glare in return. He quickly lower his eyes to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for being suspicious then. If you would, excuse me." I grit my teeth into a smile and speak as politely as I can. I quickly strode pass the boy, dragging Shinku along the way. My heart was beating so fast when I thought of what will happen if I remain there any longer.

Only to be blocked again by the dog-boy. '_Great, What now?'_

"Wait! Aren't you new too? We're supposed to go to the roof!" The Inazuka gave a toothy-smile. "Let's go together!"

Shinku shook his head, ready to refuse, "N-No, we are—"

"So we meet again, Ayumu-san."

My brain throbbed in pain as I recognized the familiar voice of the older Uchiha. I cursed under my breath, but tried my best to smile to smile and act happy.

"Good morning to you too, Itachi-san!" I chirped.

"Nii-san, do you know her?" Sasuke watched me wearily from the side.

"We have met many times," Itachi answered. His blank face turned a little suspicious due to my actions. "You are a student here."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I only stared at him and Sasuke, while smiling dumbly at them. I don't really want to speak to them.

While I was having a staring contest, Shinku stuttered out his answer. "We-We are."

"I don't know what's going on here, but we have to hurry." Kiba said pointing at the teacher behind us.

I turned to get a glimpse and felt like I gonna faint.

The scar across his nose is a dead giveaway. Iruka.

I don't think I could handle anymore characters. They are giving me a headache. I could only hope that I would never meet Naruto again. Considered the slip-up I let out with the ramen-lover, I couldn't face him anytime soon.

The tug on my sleeve pulled me back in to the reality. "H-Huh?"

"Your name was Ayumu, right? Let's go!"

Kiba pulled me to the group of kids. I could only blink in confusion while I was trying to grasp what was going on.

"A-Ayu-chan?" Shinku's voice sounded distant. I then realized that he wasn't on my side and I was being dragged by none other than Inazuka Kiba.

To the middle of the crowed of children.

Wait... When did I let go of Shinku's hand?

"You Inu-baka," I swat his hand and hissed, "What's wrong with you? Did you not get when I said 'I'm not coming with you'_?_!"

"Huh, what was that for?" Kiba rubbed his hand as he leered at me. "I was kind enough to help you here, and what, no thank you?"

"Why, **thank you**," I spat out those word like it was poison. My hidden ill-temper began to show itself as I was getting stressed. Being in the group of cannon character mean I could have tangled myself in those 'destroying or changing the future' schemes, and I wouldn't want that.

"Now if you excuse me, I am out of here." I strode out as quickly as I can, completely ignoring him.

"What's her problem?" Akamaru could only whimper in return.

I walked quickly without wasting any more time. As long as they didn't interact with me, it would be fine, I comforted myself.

It seemed like it was fated I met so many of these cannon characters. But why? What was so important that I had to meet them?

I was so lost in though that I didn't pay attention, and I bumped into someone.

"I-I-I'm sor-ry..." The timid soft voice whimper, stuttering along the line.

This stuttering is kind of familiar. I grin and lift my head, expecting to see my friend. "It's okay-"

I was met with a pair of white irises.

Navy blue hair, round big eyes, and white skin were gathered in the single girl in front of me. The first thought that entered my mind was _'She was like a porcelain doll'_.

I quickly remembered who this girl was. There was only one Hyuuga clan member who would be attending the academy this year.

Hyuuga Hinata.

However, my mouth already spoke reflexively. "Um, err-, you okay?"

I quickly get myself up. Out of habit, I also lower my hand to help her up.

Hinata look bewildered as if she thought I would leave her sitting on the ground. Her eyes looked up at me shyly, and a faint blush soon appeared on her pale cheeks. She looked cute like that...

I am racing against time, and my impatience got hold of me. "Hey, are you okay?"

The Hyuuga heiress twitches and lets out a squeak. She scramble to hold on to my hand as I yank her up. I expect a quick good bye, and off I would go, but the white eyed girl seem like she wanted to say something.

I got curious, so I waited for her to speak up. She looked at the ground. Hinata moved her lip and finally spoke up. "Hm, I—"

"Oi, is that Hinata? HINATA!"

I found myself involuntarily snapping my head to a familiar voice. Although it is more smoother and mature, I could never forgot it.

The blond haired girl waved, while dragging a poor pink haired girl along.

"H-Hello, Yamanaka-san..." Hinata give the blond a tiny smile. I just stood there.

"Haha, no need to be so polite," Ino laughed and pushed another girl up front. "This is my friend, Haruno Sakura!"

I couldn't help but stare at Sakura's pale pink hair. It surprisingly look natural even to the person who comes from another world like me. Her pale pink hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Haruno-san," Hinata bow her head with a shy smile.

"Good morning, Hinata."

I don't have a choice but to retreat back quietly as possible. But just when I was about to take my run, the cute little devil seem to make her move, looking at me with a familiar expression.

"Hey, have we met before?" The sole Yamanaka questioned. She frowned and putting her thumb on her lip in thinking manner. "I think I remember you from somewhere."

"We_ never_ met," I avoided looking in to her eyes as I turn my back to another direction. "If you excuse me, I am getting out of here."

* * *

><p>"If you excuse me, I am getting out of here."<p>

"Um, wait—"

I could only stare at the girl's retreating back. I felt a little sadness when I couldn't even ask for her name. It was the first time that someone helped me and didn't ignore me because of my shyness.

I think back of the girl's honey eyes color and found it strangely beautiful. The way she walked around, while holding such confidence is what I admired about her. Even if I never properly talked to her, I could still remember her eyes.

Her eyes hold a kind and mature-like aura. And it made my heart throb...

T-Throb? I could feel my face heating in a increasing rate.

_Oh my goodness, what am I thinking?_

"What's wrong with her? How rude." The Yamanaka Heiress pouted. "Do you know her, Hinata?"

I could only shake my head.

"She look like she is the same age as us... maybe we could ask her later?" Haruno suggested which I quietly agree.

_The next time I see her, I could at least learn her name._

But we never met her again that day.

* * *

><p><em>Feels nice... it feels nice...<em>

_The sweet scent seems to overflow around me in the darkness. I could feel the wind pass through my body, sending a nice cool sensation throughout me._

_I felt light as if I am floating in water, yet I can still sense my feet planted firmly on the ground. The worries in my mind seem to disappear..._

_I slowly open my eyes and was mesmerized with the most breathtaking scenery I have ever seen._

_I am standing in the middle of a flower field. Bight and alluring colors of the flowers make me unconsciously smile. Their colors varied from red to blue. I look at everything in front of me with awe._

_"Hello."_

_The soft voice behind my back makes me blink. My cloudy mind instantly clears up as I tensed._

_Quickly, I turned my head to see the source of the voice, only to come face to face with a horn. I gasped._

_The old man, with a horn, is floating above the ground. His robe was pristine white, covering his pale skin. His face had winkles, and his eyes and catching red, spiky hair was a dead giveaway._

_My heart quickened when I recognized who he was._

**_"The sage of six path...Hagoromo."_**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I gasp for air. I was panting and sweating, and confused at my dream.<p>

What the hell is that?


	11. Chapter 11 Starting Line

Notice: This work was incomplete. Please read the author's note at the bottom. Thank you.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The girl in the mirror look so much different than six years ago.

Her once long black hair was cut into chin-length. The girl swept her bang to the left, only for it to fall down between her honey-colored eyes. She let out of sigh of resignation, finally decided to brush it off her slightly tanned skin on her forehead and put a black hair clip for reassurance. She look at the mirror to check for a misplace things.

Black long pant, dark blue vest, simple just as the way she want.

The girl smile as she check her shuriken case on her right thigh and the weapon bag.

"That's about it?" She tugged on her finger-less glove, getting ready to go out, only to realized that she has forget the most important things

"Way to go, future Kunochi, you just about to forget your own forehead protector in the first day," The girl hit herself in the head, reaching out to the shiny head protector and tied it securely on her forehead.

"Only 7 years left, huh?"

.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street really help me to calm down the excitement boiling inside my head. To be honest, I wasn't so sure of myself whether I could pass off as a Kunochi or not, since I am not really good when its come to teamwork.<p>

I stroll down the path, sensing the familiar chakra signal away from me. I smiled when I instantly know who it is.

I quietly tip toe to the source, finding the boy leaning on the wall, the same spot he has waited for her during six years of learning. My smile become wider when he still doesn't know that I am here.

_Great._

I held my breathe and creep to his side. He was currently taken a interest in a unique pattern Kimono on the side-walk so he doesn't even know what I was about to do with him.

I lean into his ear and _blow_.

The next moment make me rolling with laughter inside my head.

The boy jump, his eyes are widen as if his eyes are going to pop out.

"Eieee!" The shock noise the boy make me want to laugh, it was even harder to maintain my composure when I saw his bright red face turn to me with a glare.

"You can't become a good shinobi if I could catch you off guard like that,_ Shinku-kun_" I winked, grinning ear to ear.

Shinku furrow his eyebrow in embarrassment. His indigo hair was longer, almost covering his left eyes. His bloody eyes were sharper, and more less rounder than when he was a child. Six years pass and his twitching and fear has calm down. Although he has been shorter than me (which I always tease him about it,_a lot_), I have to admit he have become...manlier?

_He was still my adorable childhood friend, though._

"D-Don't blow into my ear, Ayu-chan," He shudder slightly when he thought back, then hiss at me with low whisper "It was cheating. You were hiding your chakra signal."

_And let's say, my habit of teasing Shinku... have worsen._

I laughed, and grin while feverishly mess up his hair "No can do with no practice, Shin-chan!"

He blushed and swap her hand away from his head, "Stop calling me that! I am not a kid anymore, you know."

"Right, right," I hummed, couldn't keep my happiness to myself. I start to walk to the academy, Shinku by my side. "But it is today, isn't it?"

The silence come for a moment, until Shinku smiled, "Yeah, it is our graduation day, afterall."

* * *

><p>"Congratulation on passing the test everyone," Sensei (which I still didn't remember his name) smile, "This will be the first day you will all be consider as adult. We will divide each one of you in to group of three under a guidence of Jonin Instructor."<p>

The whine and noise erupted from the whole class. I, in the meantime, was staring off the window.

I don't want to be in the class, it always remind me of my selfishness. _My sin._

The seat on my right beside me was empty. I felt a hollow feeling inside me when I saw the layer of dust.

Shinku nudged my arm, whispering in his soft voice, "Stilling thinking of her, Ayu-chan?"

I moved my head to stared at Shinku, unable to voice anythings except giving him a sad smile.

"It was... an unfortunate situation. We couldn't do anything, Ayu-chan."

_How wrong of you, Shinku._

I sighed before burying my head in my arm, patiently waiting for the teacher to finish his monologue.

Instead of moping with myself, I went to guessing what my team would be like.

I tired to calculate which team I could be on. Technically, I planned on being with Shinku since he have generally a average grade. The nervousness run down my spine when I imagine what its going to be in Lee and Neji's team. It would be a headache, I would never be able to handle Lee and Guy..._cheeriness_. I steal a glance at Tenten, the future female teammate of the two _troublesome_ boys, and couldn't help but pity her.

Tenten appeared when the Uchiha masscares. When the student in the class decreased, the teacher combined two class together. That was the time Tenten have moved in. She was tomboyish type, but also like girly stuff like fortune telling. Not to mention she have a cute face.

_Good luck with being the middle man, Tenten._

I give her an encouraging thought for a while, then go back on sleeping.

"We will then announce team to be assigned to each Jounin, please come in." I pause a little bit when I felt the large amount of chakra outside pouring in to the class, and finally found my energy to lift my head and look in front of the class.

And the first thing I see is the gravity defying white hair that stick out of the crowed.

Oh shit, isn't that _Kakashi_?

I merely able to contain my dying groan of thousand years of pain when I realized I overlook _another_ important character.

_Our favorite scare-crow._

Okay, he was not my favorite right now when he was completely an ass (for the time being), and acted like an old pervert geezer (like certain Sanin). So please, _please_ don't let's me in his team. I love to see him in action,_ really_, but truly not up-close, neither being in the same team as him (Only to fail us later).

The teacher coughed lightly to gain our attention, "I will be announcing the team to assigned to one of Jounin instructor here."

For the first time in forever, the class was quite I swear I could hear a sound of a pin dropping. Everyone in the class look nervous as hell. They twitch here and there, too nervous to say anything.

"Team one," The teacher looking to the paper, "Yamaguchi Aiko, Gouto Rei, Akimoto Makoto,"

One of the Jounin raise his hand lazily.

Still not Kakashi.

"Team two, Ryuuto, Hiroyuki Jun, Kiyo Izumi"

Female Jounin step up and smile.

I dig my nail into my skin.

Defenitely not _Kakashi_.

"Team three...Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji."

"How YOUTHFUL!" The loud shout (or scream? I don't know, but it's too loud) that made my eardrum hurt, erupted from the back of the class as a green light flicker in front of the class. It was so forceful that my scroll roll over because of the wind. The source of the voice yell 'dynamic entry!' in process.

And then came the sound.

Crash!

I winced a little the innocent desks in front of the classes took the damage and broken down. Maito Gai then turn and do the 'good guy pose'.

I can't help but shiver, almost unable to contain my laughter.

"Haha! I got my team first, my eternal rival Kakashi!" Maito Gai beamed to his 'supposedly' team, and shouted. "Just look at how YOUTHFUL they are!"

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, isn't that great?"

Than proceed to dig his nose into the book once more, much to Gai's disappointment.

I looked at the back of Gai's genin team.

Lee was staring at Gai with (I assume) a sparkling eyes, TenTen was shock with an expression like 'What the f*ck with him!', and Neji...

...was messaging his head as if he suddenly with a massive headache.

Yes, how _youthful _it is.

"So..." Our homeroom teacher coughed slightly, "Who is going to cover the desks' fee?"

* * *

><p>In the end, I manage to escaped being in Kakashi team. It was lunch break and everyone went to eat with their respective teammate.<p>

_Bonding time shall it be._

I yawn and stretch while Shinku look as nervous as ever. Eiji Yuuma, our third team member, sit in front of the class. I took a peek in curiosity as I found him familiar. Exactly the same time when he turn his head and glare at Shinku.

Dressed in dull red attire, the boy name Eiji Yuuma was like a fire.

A fire, like in hot-head, and idiotic.

The boy beside me freeze and I felt him grabbing my hand for comfort under our desk. He was nervous, more nervous than I could tell. But what is he afraid of? I heard the boy in front grumble with his friend about how weak-looking the rest of his team are. Most of the part I didn't care, until he talk about the 'weird creepy eye kid'.

I should have known. He _was_ an ass.

Shinku tighten his hand on this part as I narrowed my eyes. I thought I know now that why he was quite familiar. He was one of the boy that bully Shinku when I wasn't around.

"Don't be scared Shinku. You are strong, stronger than you yourself gave a credit for. Or else you wouldn't have pass the final exam, right?" I gave him a small reassure smile as I squeeze his hand back to remind him that I'm still with him.

"Yeah, it's just an old habit." Shinku gave me a dry smile, still have his hand over mine. At least he stop freezing. When he finally realize that he was still holding my hand. His face went beet red, letting go of my hand immediately. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to hold this long."

_If I didn't know he was going through puberty, I would have thought he was very disgust in holding my hand, judging from how fast he let go._

I smirked slyly at him. "Huh? I rather like that though."

"Stop joking like that," He tried to act tough, but his cheek still paint with rosy color.

Ehehe, Shinku is so _cute._

I tried not to laughed and pinch his cheek as I always do, because Shinku didn't really like being treat as such. He is in that age of being _cool and tough_.

He is going through puberty after all.

I don't mind passing through puberty again, since I really never took an interest in boys. I have too much responsibility than to took a day-off, looking and drooling at _boys. _

And please stop thinking of me as liking girls. I did enjoy looking at men's abs, thank you very much.

"Hey, hey, don't act like that. We are going to be a team after so would you mind-"

"Blah blah blah" Yuuma don't even attempt to listen to me. He just smirk and talk in arrogant tone. "Like I will need you, flat chest. Just go and become Iryo-nin or something. Isn't that what you girl only good at?"

I roll my eye.

Oh kami.

I have meet another bastard. This bastard who is a sexist of all people.

Someone up there must really hate me.

"You-You are wrong! Ayu-chan _is_ strong." Shinku object in his nervous way. I admit that he has gut to say it out loud, although objecting to a boy like Yuuma make the situation get worse. I felt my pride swelling until the next sentence he said. "And about her chest, w-well, she is...still growing"

_Zero_. My admiration for Shinku has just drop to zero.

Hmm, It's good that you defend me, but I don't think you should talk women's chest in front of women, Shinku.

I mean, you _shouldn't_ mention it in the first place.

"What is she growing, a second head? No way, she will be flat-chest for the rest of her live."

How do we end up discussing about my chest again?

And don't jinx, I still want to grow that feminine part of mine.

"I don't know why you are so concern about breast so much, Yuuma-kun. Is it that you have so much hidden affection toward women who has big boobs? and no, I don't think I can grow a second head, I doubt that it will make you stop being an ass and shut your foul stinky mouth" I don't know my anger is building until I speak to him with the widest, _nicest_ smile I ever form. "Now, if you gentlemen stop arguing about my breast, could we go eat out and create our friendship bonding time or something?"

Six years of training with grandpa really paid off. I now can literary drag two child that is obviously bigger than me toward the training ground.

"Know your place, weakling! Why me, Yuuma-sama need to eat with you guys?!"

"Well, Yuuma-baka-san, you don't know the reason why sensei pick the time before lunch to announce the team?"

"Did you just call me an idiot?!"

"Oh, did I?" I fake an innocent face as Yuuma's face twisted in angry manner as Shinku start to pale...literally. "Now, back to the topic. Why? What do you think Yuuma-ba...-san?"

"Obviously, sensei

"Buzzz! Not quite. What do you think Shinku-kun?"

"M-Me?! W-well, If you ask me..." "I think that sensei want to us to prepare ourselves using the time in lunch break?"

Man, Shinku get in so quickly.

"That's correct!"

"Bullshit! what 'being prepared' got to do with anything?!"

"Just let me explain a bit before you go berserk, Yuu-baka-san." I quickly ignore Yuuma frown face. "Originally, the ninja will not stayed in the same team for long time. Once they are older and have enough experience, their team will naturally be disband. When they were set up with different people in their team, they need to try and get to know each other ability first before going out to do their mission."

"What benefit of doing that? Can't they just do the mission without wasting time."

"Yes, doing the mission is important, but having no clue about your teammate is dangerous. If I going to give example..." I close my eye trying to imagine the scenario. "Imagining yourself as a team leader. How could your know what is your subordinate good point? If you sent a genin with no experience in battle to the front line, isn't that a bit too much? Or someone with close combat ability but you put him in the supporting position, will he do any good?"

"...-caming from the person who have the lowest scores in class. Aren't you a bit arrogant, loser."

Clearly, he _doesn't_ understand what's '**logic**' mean.

While I tired to explain the meaning-he brush it off like my explanation is a bunch of Bull-SHIT.

Can I fucking kill the shit out of him right now?!

My hand twitch while my face gleam darkly with pure satisfaction when I imagine Yuuma choking for air and I _am_ the one causing it.

That will be amusing sight, _really._

Ahem, please forgive my rudeness.

It will not help the situation if one teammate was missing if whoever sensei called us in, either me or him._ And _I don't want to repeat a year in academy again, it not that I hate the academy but the risk of encountering the canon-characters are way too high. Now, what does grandpa told me in this situation.

'If the someone is so strong head, or regularly called one-way idiot, use his belief and **_manipulate_** him'

Manipulate, huh? Heh, I don't really want to use this method, but he deserved it.

"Yuuma-sama" I smiled sweetly and politely, like a perfect lady-like this idiot view on women "I really envious your talent in gaining such a high score in class. My grade was nothing compare to yours."

"And you just realized realized my greatness."

"Yes, yes, that's right" I put all my might in making it to be the most genuine smile as I could, "You probably know that sensei want us to get to know each other when we were on the break right? Since, well, _you_ are smarter than me after all."

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Tokuma was our Jonin instructor.<p>

He was a_ Hyuuga._

I sighed both in desperation and relieve. I should have known by now that I really could escape the clan thing since they're occupation was mainly ninja. It should be fortunate when I didn't get Kakashi as my sensei. I doubt with our 'teamwork' would make us fail and change the plot.

Now the problem doesn't lay on the plot-line anymore, but Hyuuga Tokuma especially.

I take out my notebook and flip to the page about Hyuuga clan.

I don't really have much information about Hyuuga Tokuma because he doesn't appeared in the anime much. I overlook him that some point when I watch the anime. Vaguely, I had seen him once on the Shinobi war. There are several detail about him have high level byakugan. I didn't know his habit, whether he was a main breach member or not, and what was his like or dislike. But if he has a byakugan, he must possess the trait Hyuuga clan have.

360 degree vision, x-ray eyes and long distance vision.

Not to mention Hyuuga Taijutsu style.

I let out a long sigh, massaging my forehead to lower down my stress.

I once have a free time and I sit to write about a scenario when I have to encounter a clan shinobi. The result make my head burn for a whole day. The difference between clan and no specialty civilian was huge. That's why ninja clans in Konoha were being respect and have their head held high for a reason. Each of the clan have their own strong point and weakness which they cover it up with 'tradition'.

In Hyuuga's, they could detect the long distance attack, and took down their enemy in close combat. For good sake, they could even detect our chakra pathway.

What am I dealing with, a_ monster_?

Genjutsu won't work. Either we have to have more taijutsu skill or speed to fight head on with him, we could have a chance. But from my experience when I watch the anime somehow make it different. We can't match up with our Jonin instructor in anyway.

Except for number. And number of three fresh mingle genin whose just graduate from ninja academy doesn't really_ count_.

I even have him caught on my true strength which I tried to desperately hidden for you know how long. And it was going to ended because of my stupid pride. I could lost an element of surprised when he found out.

_Blame it on hormones._

But not using the tiny advantage we have seem ridiculous. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, trying to craft a plan to counter the Jonin.

_It will going to be messy tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Waking up in the morning was hell.<em>

I swear I was a sleep, eating my breakfast this the morning. My taste buds didn't feel any taste. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, stuffing two onigiri inside my bag. Staying up late really wasn't a good idea, but preparing for today's fight should be worth it.

I cannot fail.

The clock tick, and I glance at it.

_5.30 am _

Good.

I tugged a devilish smile on my face.

_Don't call me a cheater,** sensei.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My name is Hyuuga Tokuma. I will be your teacher from this day on."

And then there was silence. I, Shinku and Yuuma sit awkwardly on a bench while we watch our new 'sensei' sip his tea in a calm manner.

"...Okay?" I was the one who break the discomforting aura in the air, "So is that it?"

"Having no patience is the least suitable trait Shinobi could have,"

My vein throb, as my eyes narrow in most dangerous way. Tokuma seem to ignore my reaction while going back to his calm posture once more. I swear I could hear Yuuma snickering around in the background.

"Oi!"

I click my tongue and lean back on the bench, letting out a long sigh. My shoulder relax and I raised the corner of my mouth into a _smile._ "Please,_ Hyuuga-san, _I am sure being a little chatty doesn't mean that person is lack of patience, is it?"

"

Shinku swallow his saliva and tried to desperately solved the situation.

"I-I think we should maybe...Err, introducing ourselves? As in things we like or dislike, and maybe some plan in the future?"

"Okay! then I will start first!," Yuuma grin while standing up. "My name is Eiji Yuuma! I like to beat up bad guys. I am really good in Taijutus. I want to be the best ninja acknowledged, something people will say 'Oh, that's him! The legendary Yuuma!'."

"In addition, his nickname is Yuuka-chan,"

"Yes, my nickname is Yuu- What the heck?!"

"Nope, I didn't say anything (lol)"

* * *

><p><strong>:Extra:<strong>

Tokuma is a calm man. People describe him as a compose, quiet and polite.

But when under his command, he expect that his team to be efficient. Although he didn't expect to have team on his own, he really didn't want to guide on clueless children into battle.

Especially the 'leftover' team.

There was no clan children in his team. Only a clueless civilian kids that have a potential to be a ninja. The leftover team shouldn't be able to pass the average test that Jounin would be given. But this year have been different. Since there are less clan children than last year, there would be more leftover team than before.

His first impression on his new team isn't like that, it was quite the opposite, actually.

Eiji Yuuma, the one with brown hair and brown eyes, was looking like he was bored out of his mind. He seem like he doesn't know the importance of this meeting at all. Tokuma had read his file, and find him to be capable of high score in Taijutsu, mid-score in Weapon test and low score in Genjutsu. He was noted that he also lack of strategy in dealing with difficult situation.

Tokuma move to stare at Masaki Shinku, the boy with indigo hair and bloody red eyes. He keep looking at the ground, stealing glance in his way now and then. His hunch shoulder show how he was self-conscious of himself. Lack of self confidence, in other word. Tokuma remembered that the boy show his talent in Genjutsu and his logical thinking. His score in weapon is above average. The only thing he was lack of was Taijutsu.

He sip his tea once, finally introduced his name.

"My name is Hyuuga Tokuma. I will be your teacher from this day on."

There are silence as his (not fully) student look at each other, and Tokuma said nothing else.

_He wonder who was going to speak first?_

"...Okay, so is that it?" Surprisingly, it was the only girl in the team that spoke first.

His eyes stared into hers.

The last member, Nakashima Ayumu, was completely civilian. Short black hair and honey colored eyes with average face. Her skill ranked above average in Taijutsu, average score in Genjutsu, logical thinking, weapon using, and other. She swing her leg absently, meeting his eyes while raising one of her eyebrow in questioning manner. Tokuma mentally dismiss her as ordinary girl. She look like a native girl, so innocent and childish.

He sigh and sip his tea again.

Maybe he need to do a little test.

"Having no patience is the least suitable trait Shinobi could have."

He want to rile up and cause commotion, starting from the girl. People did show their true nature when they are angry and lost their cool after all.

That's when the girl face _twisted._

Tokuma have to admit that he was a bit taken back when the girl's face flash a feral expression, and a second later, it went blank as she pulled herself to lean on the bench, sighing in process. She smiled at him, tilting head to the side, and watching him.

"Please,_ Hyuuga-san, _I am sure being a little chatty doesn't mean that person is lack of patience, is it?"

**It was a _challenge_.**

Tokuma look at the girl in new light. He know that Academy record could not record with accuracy,_ if someone want to hid their ability_. But there have not been a problem before, mainly because children want to show off in any possible way. So this kid in front of him must be different. Tokuma ignore the truant easily, but his mind already took an interest in the girl.

He could never imagine he would found something interesting in this mop of children.

**I accepted your_ challenge_.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There are some are some good(?) new for many people.

I am going to closed down this** work.**

I repeat,

"I will closed it."

Since last chapter, the total number of review was about 43 reviews. And about one-third of them complained about my horrible grammar and Error. So, I guess I want to try to rewrite this work or something. If it doesn't work out, well...yeah, that's it?

I feel frustrated at myself because of my carelessness and stubbornness of continuing this story when many people pointed out that this story 'suck'.

Umm, they didn't really write that, just saying that "You should find a Beta reader", "Your grammar is jumpy", etc.

I am not angry, just disappointed that I can't show off Ayumu because of my horrible grammar. Either way, I will decided after ten day of updating this chapter of what I am going to do with this work.

Rewrite it, or closed it.

Thank you for all your support in this story, whether you are reviewers, follower, or faves. I loved to get the possible(?) last review of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Author notice

Thank you for all of your comments. It is really heart-warming.

I've decided to rewirte from the beginning and continued to write the next chapter too.

whether you will stay with this story till the end or not, I really was thankful for every who support it.

I guessed I need beta hunting to do! The next chapter will be post and last chapter will be complete.

I'm sorry for the late notice. I'm glad Ayumu's story goes on.


End file.
